Te Odio Jasper Whitlock
by Kalid Red
Summary: ¡ Ya lo se, no soy María! Pero te amo y  Te odio maldito, estúpido y  sensual Jasper
1. Chapter 1

Te Odio Jasper Whitlock

¡ Ya lo se, no soy María! Pero te amo

Te odio maldito, estúpido y sensual Jasper

Primer Capitulo

Alice P.V.O

Si era una tonta, me enamore del novio de mi hermana Maria, de todos los chicos con los que podía estar, tenia que ser justamente ¿Jasper Whintlock?

El chico del cual había estado enamorada los últimos 5 años, en ocasiones creía pensaba que Maria lo hacia a propósito, no se alguna venganza debido a que Benito su ex la dejara por que le confeso que me quería, no mi hermana no seria capaz ¿ o si seria capaz?

Claro que no seria capaz, era mi mente la que me jugaba trastadas.

_- Ali, saldré con Jasper a las cinco, ¿ quieres venir?—_dijo mi hermana Maria asomándose por la puerta de mi cuarto

- _Ehh... no gracias Maria, me quedare a hacer mi tarea_—mentí lo mejor que pude

_- Ah esta bien—_menciono sonriendo

La mire mientras se alejaba y sentí los celos y la rabia arder dentro de mi, Maria parecía una supermodelo: alta, morena, cabello largo y unos ojos espectaculares, mientras que yo; no era fea pero si al menos fuera unos centímetros mas grande, suspire no tenia sentido lamentarme, Jasper era de ella y no había manera de quitárselo.

Me quede tumbada en mi cuarto, sin ganas de hacer nada, tome mi mp3 y comencé a escuchar música, como si mi mp3 supiera lo que sentía en la reproducción aleatoria aparecían canciones sentimentaloides, justo cuando sin darme cuenta cantaba la estrofa de Grenade de Bruno Mars, supe que esto no podía seguir así, tome las llaves de mi carro, una gabardina y salí de mi casa, conduje sin rumbo hasta Seattle, entre a un centro comercial, necesitaba calmarme, y que mejor que un lugar totalmente impersonal, mientras caminaba entre las tiendas, me di cuenta que no estaba en el sitio indicado, si por lo menos hubiera venido con amigas, pero pensándolo mejor no, quería estar sola, salí del centro comercial y me encaminaba hacia el carro cuando un escaparate llamo mi atención, una tienda de telas, fui atraída , como una abeja hacia la miel

_- buenas tardes, nenita, que te ofrecemos, listones, moños o un lindo estambre para que tu mami te haga una bufanda_—comento afablemente el dependiente

¡ERA ESTO LO QUE ODIABA! Ser tratada como una niña, mire mi reflejo en el escaparate, con las prisas no me había puesto ni tacones, ni maquillaje, si parecía una niña ¡seguro esto jamás le sucedía a Maria!

_- Deme tres metros de satín negro, dos de terciopelo negro y un metro de encaje blanco , dos de seda roja, 2 metros de listón rojo y una bolsa de estoperoles—_dije con la voz mas autoritaria que pude improvisar, aun no sabia que haría , pero una idea se estaba formando en mi mente.

Salí de la tienda repleta de bolsas, las metí en mi carro y acelere a fondo hacia mi casa en Forks, jamás había conducido tan rápido, si había algún radar en la carretera mi carro los paso imperito, llegue en tiempo record a mi casa, y encendí la maquina de coser, el repiqueteo de la maquina logro calmar mi angustia y enojo, recordé aquel tiempo donde solía llevarme bien con Maria y pasa haciendo y diseñando ropa para mi hermana mayor, mordí mi labio y presione la tela para que pasara mas rápido por la maquina, al cabo de algunas horas tenia ante mi un bello corsé negro y rojo, busque entre mis cinturones uno negro y tapice de estoperoles, tome unas botas negras y un pantalón de piel negra, ni siquiera se por que lo hice, simplemente quería verme mayor, pero diferente a Maria, simplemente quería encontrarme, simplemente quería ser diferente.

Tome mi celular y marque un numero, dio el tono y ...

- _Benito, ¿eres tu? Soy Alice , te apetece salir a dar una vuelta-_

¿Reviews?

Se aceptan quejas y sugerencias

Kalid Red


	2. Chapter 2

Te odio Jasper Whintlock

Capitulo 2

Vivir con mis primos era diferente y este echo quedo constatado, cuando al bajar de las escaleras, mi primo Edward estaba con su novia Bella engarzado en lo que parecía una lucha amistosa por el control remoto de la tele

- pero yo no quiero ver esa película— gimoteaba mi primo lastimosamente

- por favor Edward es un clásico, quien no ha visto Casablanca—alegaba su novia Bella

- pero es vieja y aburrida, no quiero verla— decía mientras tiraba el control remoto de la mano de Bella la cual reía

( era un mentiroso, esa película le encantaba e incluso en una ocasión lo sorprendí llorando al verla)

no pude evitar lanzar un bufido, en ocasiones su primo era un poco infantil cuando estaba con su novia, seguí caminando hacia la salida cuando un aroma me llamo la atención, ¿ malvaviscos asados? ¿ en mayo? ¿ dentro de una casa?

Me enfile rumbo a la cocina, y al abrir la puerta estaba mi primo Emmet con un bombón en un tenedor acercándolo a la estufa y su novia Rosalie sentada en el mueble de enfrente, comiendo uno ambos sonrieron al verme y a modo de disculpa mi primo alzo el bombón y dijo:

- a Rose se le antojo un bombón y pues...-

no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco, sólo mi primo haría semejante cosa, rechace el bombón que me ofrecían y salí de la casa, me había quedado de ver con María en la luna del vampiro el mejor bar de los alrededores, me puse mi cazadora y subí a mi carro un hermoso Mustang Shelby, mientras lo sacaba del garaje no pude evitar sentir una pizca de celos por las relaciones de mis primos, jamás verías a María mi novia, dándome de comer en la boca como lo hacia Rose con Emmett o haciendo una broma como lo hacia Bella con Edward, sacudí mi cabeza, no podía pensar eso, María era la indicada.

Mientras aceleraba pensé en que mañana se cumplirían cinco años de la muerte de su padre el General como sus amigos lo llamaban, acelere mas no tenia que pensar en eso no hoy.

Cuando llegue al bar en la mesa estaba sentada María, que miraba con arrogancia a cualquiera que se atreviera a verla, ni siquiera levanto los ojos cuando me senté.

- llegas tarde- menciono

- había trafico- comente

ella alzo la ceja - ¿ en Forks? -

- fue un chiste— dije

justo en ese momento, llego el mesero con una ronda de cervezas, cogí la mía sin comentarios y la bebí a tragos, en ese momento escuche voces en el bar:

¡ madre mía, pero que buena esta! ¡ carajo, si estuviera mas ardiente se quemaría el lugar!

En mi fuero interno sonreí, mire de reojo a María, ella tenia una sonrisa de gata complacida, sabia que hablaban de ella y eso le gustaba.

¡ se ve tan sexy ese corset!

¿Un momento?, María no llevaba Corset, ella pareció pensar lo mismo por que en su cara ya no se veía una sonrisa complacida, mas bien me recordó a la expresión de una pantera.

En ese momento entro una chica entallada en un corset rojo y negro y pantalones de piel ,su piel blanca como el marfil, lanzaba destellos rojizos cuando las luces del bar alanzaba su piel, sus labios rojos atraparon mi mirada, una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, ¿ quien era esa chica?

La chica siguió caminando, al verme alzo la mano en un claro saludo y mi reacción inmediata fue devolver el saludo, sentí unas uñas clavándose en mi espalda

- ¡ zorra!— menciono entre dientes mi novia

la mire, al parecer conocía a la chica, en ese momento la chica se sentó en nuestra mesa

- Hola María, me decidí a venir-

- Hola Ali-cat pensé que jamás vendrías a un bar— comento mi María

un momento, conocía esa voz, ¿ cual era su nombre? Me la topaba seguido en la escuela pues era la mejor amiga de Bella y Rosalie, pero ¿ cual era su nombre?

- Hola me llamo Alice y soy la hermana de María, y este es mi amigo Benito— se presento la chica

¡¿ ESA ERA LA HERMANA DE MI NOVIA?

No lo podía creer eran totalmente diferentes, no se parecían en nada ni en los ojos los de María eran café, mientras que los de Alice eran de un tono verde casi azul, ambas eran como el agua y el aceite tan diferentes la una de la otra, sin darme cuenta, sentí un codazo por parte de mi novia, al parecer seguía observando fijamente a su hermana, sin habérmelo propuesto

- Hola, mucho gusto me llamo Jasper- dije atentamente

- como siempre un caballero sureño- dijo con sarna María mientras me presentaba

No lo podía creer llevaba casi un mes saliendo con María y jamás había visto a su hermana, lo realmente sorprendente es que había entrado varias veces a su casa y jamás había notado siquiera la presencia de su hermana.

- Ali, ¿quieres un trago?- dijo cándidamente María

De inmediato sentí el cambio en la atmosfera de la escena, siempre había tenido siempre sentido al detectar el animo de las personas, pero esta vez me sentí abrumado por la cantidad de emociones que percibía, ambas se miraron por un breve segundo, como si ambas compartieran un chiste privado, voltee a ver al amigo de Alice, pero el no parecía haberse percatado de nada, pues estaba absorto contemplando la silueta de Alice con el corset ¿ por que tengo tantas ganas de romperle la cara de un golpe?

- me estancaría María- articulo al fin Alice

El mesero trajo de inmediato una ronda de caballitos de tequila, María veía maliciosamente a su hermana, o quizá solo fueran imaginaciones mías, mientras que el tal Benito se dedicaba a tratar de pasar su brazo en torno de la cintura de Alice ¿ por que me desquicia tanto?

-Salud- mencionamos todos a la vez y bebimos el caballito _( pequeños vasos donde se sirve el tequila N.A.)_

Yo ya estaba acostumbrado a lo que causa el tequila, el ardor en la garganta y el golpe de calor en el cuerpo, lo tome sin hacer ninguna mueca, pero al ver a Alice, unas manchas rosas se habían formado en sus mejillas, ¿ acaso ya se le había subido el alcohol? Sin darme tiempo de meditar, María relleno los caballitos y logro que todos bebieran, esto ocurríos dos veces mas, para mi 3 caballitos de tequila no eran mucho, al parecer tampoco para Benito y mucho menos para María, pero la pequeña Alice comenzó a tambalear, pidió permiso para salir y discretamente sin que se percatara María, la cual estaba hablando animadamente con Benito salí atrás de Alice.

Recargada en el barandal, Alice vomitaba, sin decir nada espere a sus espaldas

- estupida María- murmuro,

Justo cuando se daba la vuelta, y se limpiaba la boca se percato de mi presencia, poniéndose aun mas pálida

- ¿ tu que haces aquí?-

- vine a ayudarte, no es obvio- conteste

- no quiero tu ayuda hip , estoy bien hip - menciono entre pequeños hipos tratándose de ir, sin embargo dio un traspié y callo

- te ayudare-

- hip deberías de ir a cuidar a tu novia, antes de que acabe dentro de los pantalones de otro hip- dijo entre hipos Alice

- upz creo que no debi de decir eso, pero estoy un poco ebriiia- decía mientras se tambaleaba en el piso

Le puse mala cara, no debería de decir eso de su hermana, ella no era una fácil. ¿ o lo era? No quise profundizar mas en ese asunto, mire a Alice, se veía tan graciosa ahí en el piso tratándose de ver ruda mientras se tambaleaba, sin pedir permiso la cargué como si fuese una princesa

- ¡bájame!, María me matara si me ve así contigo-

-estas ebria- le dije a modo de contestación

- te vomitare- amenazo

- no importa, es una camisa vieja-

- te juro hip que esa camisa es nueva, de echo a juzgar por el tono de la tela, aun no la has lavado ni una sola vez hip- comento

Tenia razón, era la primera vez que usaba esa camisa

- ¿ como lo sabes? - pregunte intrigado

- sooy Adivinaa- contesto

- ¿de verdad?-

- no idiota, aun trae la etiqueta del precio dentro de la camisa, pero lo de la tela y la lavada es real- menciono riéndose

No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco, era tan infantil, sin preguntarle la subi al carro y le puse el cinturón de seguridad.

- ¿a donde me llevas?- pregunto

- a tu casa-

- y Benito y María- pregunto

Por que al oír la preocupación hacia Benito, me puse tan tenso, vamos hace poco mas de dos horas que conocía a esta chica y ya estaba celoso, que me estaba ocurriendo, seguramente era debido a lo pequeña y frágil que me veía, junto con el hecho de que era la hermana pequeña de mi novia, hacia sacar mi lado paternal, bueno si es que tenia uno.

- tomaran un taxi, María sabe cuidarse, no como otras- dije mientras la miraba

- yo se cuidarme- menciono mientras me observaba retándome a contradecirla

Solté un suspiro - como viniste al bar-

- en la moto de Benito- contesto

Una imagen de ella abrazando a ese idiota se formo en mi mente, mi visión casi se teñía de rojo ¡vamos Jasper! ¿Qué te sucede? Pensé

Hubo un breve silencio, en el cual ella recorría con la mirada el carro

- es un Mustang Shelby - afirmo

- ¿sabes de carros?- dije impresionado María jamás sabría que tipo de auto era

- Nope, pero Tyra Banks, modelo con un mustang Shelby para un anuncio de Prada- comento alegremente

-¿ Tyra que.. ?- dije

Ella solamente puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a tararear en voz baja

Esta chica era sorprendente, aun ebria era capaz de recordar todos esos datos, por un minuto me quede contemplándola, de verdad que era linda, sacudí la cabeza y arranque el motor.

Pronto nos encontrábamos en camino a su casa, ella aun tarareaba en voz baja mientras miraba por la ventana, ¿por que me sentía tan como con ella?

- ¿que cantas?-

- una canción- dijo a modo de respuesta

- ya lo se, pero cual-

- no te importa- dijo al tiempo en que volvía a la cabeza hacia la ventana y volvía a tararear

Fruncí el seño, la canción se me hacia familiar, si tan solo recordara de donde… pronto llegamos a su casa, no había ni ninguna luz prendida

- ¿y tus papas?- pregunte

- salio, toda la semana-

- ¿salio? Solo es uno-conteste

- mi padre, …. mamá murió-

- lo siento- me disculpe

-¿Por qué? No fue tu culpa-

No entendía, nada, hace mas de un mes que salía con María y no estaba enterado que su madre había fallecido, ¿ por que conocía, tan poco a mi novia?

Al parecer a Alice no le importo, mi comentario pues siguió cantando en voz baja, al llegar a su casa, tome la llave de repuesto

- ¿ como sabes donde la escondemos?- pregunto intrigada

- María….-

- ¡vale! ¡ vale! No quiero saber que han hecho- replico tapándose los oídos con las manos

Sonreí, era tan graciosa en ocasiones, entre a su casa, mientras la cargaba, efectivamente no había nadie, ella me guío através de los pasillos para llegar a su cuarto, la deje suavemente en el piso, su cuarto no era como se podría imaginar rosa, si no era un área amplia de colores en escalas de cafés y dorados, una cama grande de latón encima de un loco tapete de colores tierra, así como grandes estantes con libros, en una esquina un escritorio con una moderna computadora y del otro lado un área que donde había una maquina de coser y un maniquí del tipo que usan las modistas, para diseñar, aparte de un gran espejo, lo que mas me llamo la atención fueron unas grandes puertas que ocupaban una pared completa, absorto abrí las puertas, y ante mi apareció un armario de proporciones monstruosas

- ¡ De verdad no es tan grande!- dijo Alice desde el piso de su recamara

- todo mundo, pone la misma cara cuando ve mi armario, de verdad es de tamaño normal, y no es todo para mi, la parte derecha es la parte de la ropa que le diseño a Rosalie y Bella, la izquierda es la que le confecciono a Ángela y Charlotte lo demás es para mi- dijo mientras ponía la cabeza entre sus manos, con gesto derrotado

Sonreí, entre en su montoso armario y trate de buscar una pijama

- jas….. Per…. Jas…. Perrr, suena bien me gusta jas… perrrr- canturreaba Alice entre su borrachera

- ¿donde guardas las pijamas?- pregunte interrumpiéndola

-segundo cajón a la derecha en el parte de arriba bajo las puertas dobles- dijo como si se lo hubiera aprendido de memoria

Me tomo diez minutos encontrar el dichoso cajón, tome las primeras prendas que vi. y las lance, hacia ella salí para darle privacidad, si era un caballero sureño, como diría María , pero pasando treinta minutos Alice no salía, con cuidado abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Alice sentada en el piso de su cuarto, con el la manos enredadas en el corset y sin pantalones, la sangre se precipito a mi rostro, esto estaba muy pero muy mal,

-¿ me ayudas?- pidió con la voz mas tierna que jamás había escuchado

- yo .. Ehh … -

Me incline para ponerme a su altura

- Jasper, por favor ayúdame a quitarme el corset, tengo calor- rogó Alice

- por favor Jasper- dijo mirándome directo a los ojos

como si derepente el alcohol se hubiera precipitado a mi cabeza, de un golpe, ella en el piso semidesnuda abría los brazos para recibirme, mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente, ¿ que me sucedía? ¿donde estaba el gran Jasper Whintlock ? Por que esa pequeña chica me podía tan nervioso por que su cercanía me hacia perder la cabeza, por que su aroma se colaba en lo profundo de mi cerebro y no me dejaba pensar en nada mas …

Estaba muy cerca de ella, demasiado, podía contar las pestañas de sus ojos, María era un vago recuerdo, enfrente de mi Alice mantenía los brazos extendidos para recibirme me incline ….

¿REVIEWS?

Se aceptan quejas y sugerencias

SI SE JUNTAS AL MENOS 10 REVIEWS ACTUALIZO DE INMEDIATO

Un abrazo Kalid Re


	3. Chapter 3

Te Odio Jasper Whintlock

_**Cap 3: cuando la resaca moral lastima m**__**ás que la resaca por alcohol**_

**Alice P.V.O**

_- __¡Maldita María!— _pensé al despertarme, la cabeza me dolía fuertemente y la luz del sol hería mis ojos, el sonido de un pájaro a lo lejos, arrugue la frente, ¿por que los pájaros tenían que cantar tan fuerte?

Me levante, me dolía la espalda, ja maldito corsé, no había podido quitármelo, de repente imágenes inconexas se formaron en mi mente, Jasper cerca, un carro, una moto, ¿vomito?...

¿Que había sucedido ayer?

Recuerdo cuando María me ofreció el tequila, ¡maldita! ella sabe que no tengo nada de aguante para el alcohol, a los trece años de echo me emborrache con sidra, no era la gran historia, pero María aun se reía con ella, pero ese no era el punto, que había sucedido ayer, como llegue a la casa y mas importante ¿donde estaban mis pantalones? Quizá María sabría algo, pero a juzgar por la falta de ruido, solo había dos opciones, o primera, aun seguía dormida con una resaca peor que la mía, lo cual era muy factible, o se había enredado con alguien la noche de ayer y no habia llegado, mordi mis labios, y camine hacia el pasillo, lentamente abri la puerta del dormitorio de mi hermana, solte un suspiro, no habia nadie, se habia enredado con algun chico ¿Jasper acaso? Senti como si mi pecho estuviera desinflandose, seguro habia estado con Jaz, ¿un momento? ¿El me habia llevado a casa? Entonces…

Ag. Estupida resaca, que cosas me hacen pensar, pero ayer yo y Jasper, ¿que sucedió?

Camine hacia el baño cuando vi mi rostro, restos de maquillaje, lance un suspiro, me desmaquille y comencé a bañarme, el agua fría aclaraba mis ideas:

Jasper era el novio de mi hermana, pero era inevitable que sentía algo por el, lo amaba eso era obvio pero María, ¿lo amaba? Todo era tan confuso, salí de bañarme, enfrente del guardarropa pensé, que tenia tiempo que no iba al cementerio, elegí un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa blanca, ir de negro al cementerio, traía malos recuerdos a mi mente,

Baje a la cocina y tome una manzana, no tenia ganas de desayunar realmente.

Salí de la casa y pase por una florería, compre un discreto arreglo de flores y fui directo al panteón, mientras caminaba por el panteón, pensaba que no podía ser saludable que me sintiera tan cómoda en ese sitio, pero rodeada de aquel silencio y la luz del sol, me sentía de alguna manera tranquila, los pájaros cantaban a lo lejos y el sonido ya no me molestaba, ahí estaba la tumba:

Cinthia Brandon

Mi madre yacía sobre esa tumba, una madre que solo conocí durante mis primeros tres años pero que la amaba y la extrañaba cada día, en ocasiones me preguntaba como seria vivir con ella, si me aconsejaría, o me regañaría, si seria la clase de madre que me acompañaría al centro comercial a recorrer las tiendas, mientras me pruebo ropa, como habia visto a las madres de las demas chicas hacerlo, si claro tenia fotos de ella, de verdad se parecia a mi

- _Mamá yo te extraño- _dije en voz baja

Me senti tonta al decirlo ¿quien rayos hablaba con la tumba de alguien?

Justo en ese momento oi una pisadas, inconscientemente me gire para ver quien era

- _¿Jasper?- _pregunte

_- ¿Alice? _- pregunto

_**- 00000000000**_

**Jasper P.V.O**

Sin duda la noche de ayer había sido bizarra, la hermana de María, Alice vestida como una especie de gótica, María celosa, ambas ebrias y Maria seduciendo a Benito delante de mi y luego lo que sucedió en el cuarto de Alice,

¿Por qué estuve apunto de besarla?

_** Flashbacks** _

_-¿me ayudas?- _pidió con la voz mas tierna que jamás había escuchado

- _yo… Ehh… _-

Me incline para ponerme a su altura

- _Jasper, por favor ayúdame a quitarme el corset, tengo calor_- rogó Alice

- _por favor Jasper_- dijo mirándome directo a los ojos

Me acerque a ella, su aroma me envolvía y su mirada me atrapaba, sentía el calor emanar de su piel, muy cerca, muy cerca podía ver cada una de sus pestañas, la tome suavemente entre mis brazos me incline y ella enrosco sus brazos entorno a mi

Pronto no supe ni siquiera mi nombre, pero una imagen se alzo ante mis ojos la de María, no podía hacerlo no con ella, no con su hermana, traicionar a mi novia, una voz menos gentil dentro de mi cabeza mi dijo que no importaba que lo hiciera, nadie lo sabría, lo sabre yo pensé, pero Alice era tan tierna y tan frágil, ella no se merecía esto, no debía de aprovecharme de ella, ella se merecía algo mejor, que un patán que apenas la conoció hace unas horas,

- _Jasper te amo_- dijo

- _estas ebria_- conteste, mientras salía

_** Fin de Flashbacks**_

Huí de esa casa antes de que mi parte mala venciera a la buena, y regresara a besarla, durante la noche me trastorno el recuerdo de su figura, Edward y Emettet pensaron simplemente que estaba ebrio, mire mi despertador las diez de la mañana del 25 de mayo, hoy hace cinco años había muerto mi padre, el General Whintlock había muerto cuando atacaron su convoy, causando que quedara huérfano, mi madre había muerto unos años antes, perder a mi padre causo que mi mundo se derrumbara, lo echaba de menos, eso era lo cierto, deje de pensar en eso me levante y comencé a alistarme, iría al cementerio, al subir al carro, algo me distrajo, el perfume de Alice estaba impregnado en el carro, sin darme cuenta comencé a inhalar despacio su aroma, era un aroma dulce y refrescante como lavanda y rosas, ¿desde cuando se podían combinar esas dos cosas? Ni siquiera sabia que era posible esa combinación, pero ahí estaba impregnado en mi carro, seduciéndome y reconfortándome al mismo tiempo, abrí las ventanas de inmediato ¡la hermana de mi novia! Debía de recordar cada quince segundos, ¿en que momento habia comenzado a enloquecer?

¡Maldición! Un estupido Porche amarillo, ocupaba dos estacionamientos, abri la puerta con un poco mas de fuerza para causar un rayon a su carro, si podia pagarse un Porche seguro podia lidiar con un pequeño rayon de puerta.

Comnce a caminar, a lo lejos distingui una silueta, mi pulso se acelero involuntarimante, camine hacia la figura encorvada

- _Mamá yo te extraño_- dijo en voz baja la persona

Decidi hacer mas ruido al caminar, la persona volteo

- _¿Jasper?- _pregunto

- _¿Alice? _- pregunte

Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla que le entallaban perfecto, junto a una blusa blanca que se aderia sutilmente a su piel…

¡Jasper, deja de ver el cuerpo de la hermana de TU NOVIA! Regaño mi conciencia

- _¿que haces aquí?- _preguntamos simultaneamente

- _tu primero_- ambos volvimos a contestar primero

Ella sonrio

- _vine a visitar a mi madre_- contesto señalando la tumba

Pude darme cuenta que una lagrima pendia de sus ojos, volte discretamente hacia otro lado para que pudiera limpiarshabía lagrima, pero para mi sorpresa ella no realizo ningún movimiento, como si no le avergonzara que la viera llorar, incluso casi pude percibir como se alzaba y dejaba correr la lagrima, desvíe mi mirada, siempre habia sido malo consolando a la gente.

Sin saber que hacer, la obserbava, ¿quizá lo correcto fuera abrazarla?

- _¿y tu a quien vienes a ver? _- pregunto

- _a nadie_- respondí abruptamente

Ella no tenía que saber, la verdad

- _acabas de verme llorar enfrente de mi madre muerta, creo que meresco sabes- _dijo de una manera cruda e imperiosa

Jamás espere esa contestación, por que siempre decía lo contrario de lo que se esperaba, por que siempre decía lo incorrecto, ¿o seria acaso que ella decía lo correcto?

La tome de la mano, sin hablar y la lleve delante de la tumba que iba a visitar

- _Carl Mills, buen amigo, buen padre y sobre todo alguien que sabia oír _- Leyó lo escrito en la lapida

- _¿quien es? _- interrogo

_- mi padre_- conteste llanamente

- _¿tu padre se llama Carl Mills?- _comento sorprendida

- _bueno, realmente no es mi padre, mi padre se llamo Jasper Whintlock, pero cuando el murió, su cadáver no fue hallado, nunca se hizo realmente un entierro para el, después de su muerte no volví a ir a la casa que teníamos en Texas, mi tío Carlisle en cierta ocasión vino a visitar el cementerio y lo acompañe, mientras el estaba ocupado comencé a caminar, entre las tumbas, mientras caminaba Leia las cosas escritas en las lapidas y pensé que seria agradable, que mi padre descansará debajo de alguna de ellas y pudiera venir a verlo, no se era raro, en fin, mientras caminaba entre las tumbas me llamo la atención esta tumba y lo que decía, el día que se comunico la muerte de mi padre, sus amigos y parientes enumeraron las mismas cualidades, por un momento pensé que el que estaba ahí, no era el tal Carl Mills, si no mi padre y yo, comencé a hablarle_- comente mientras a cada momento me ponía mas y mas rojo

- _anda ríete_- la desafíe, mientras bajaba la vista

Sentí una delicada mano sobre mi hombro

- _no tengo porque reírme, eso es mmm… dulce creo_- comento dubitativamente

me encare a verla a los ojos, ella no mentía, pero aun no le creía.

- _Buenos días Sr., me llamo Alice, me han dicho que Ud. es buen oyente, ¿cree que el chico que esta enfrente de Ud. esta loco?, no me conteste si cree que no lo esta_- dijo Alice hablándole a la tumba

_- No contesto, creo que eso comprueba que no este loco_- dijo mientras me sonreía

No pude evitar sonreírle, ella estaba loca y yo también lo estaba, pero me preguntaba el porque le había confesado a quien iba a ver, nadie lo sabia, ni María ni mis primos, ni siquiera el propio Tío Carlisle lo sabia, solo sabia que en ella se podía confiar.

De repente mi estomago rugió, por las prisas no había desayunado, Alice rompió a reír, cuan agradable era su risa.

- _pensaba en lo mismo_- dijo señalando su estomago

_- quieres, solo es una, pero podr__íamos compartirla- _dijo mientras sacaba una manzana de su bolso

- _habrá que morderla, una vez cada quien_- sugería

Busque en la parte trasera de mis jeans, jamás salía sin ella…

- _o podemos rebanarla_- mencione con indiferencia, mientras le mostraba mi navaja

- _¿por que cargas una navaja?- _pregunto interesada

- _para poder cortar manzanas, cuando una chica linda lo pide_- comente

Suavemente se ruborizo, ¿por qué seguía haciendo eso?

- cuando vea a una chica linda, le preguntare- contesto como si no le hubiera importado que le llamara linda

De sus delicadas manos le quite la manzana y comencé a partirla en pequeños pedazos, con sus ágiles manos robo el trozo mas grande y lo comió, una gota de jugo quedo en sus labios, pose mi mirada en sus labios y sentí como si la atmosfera completa cambiara, por que hacia tanto calor, si el día estaba nublado, mi mano movida por otra voluntad que no era la mía se acerco a sus delicados labios y con sumo cuidado retiro la gota de jugo de sus labios.

Ambos nos quedamos congelados, sin movernos si quiera, respirando acompasadamente, podría besarla, lo sabia, sus ojos buscaron los míos y en ellos vi ¿temor acaso? Sus ojos me regresaron a la realidad, ambos salimos del extraño trance, como si este nunca hubiera pasado.

_- gracias- _dijo mientras caminábamos

Guarde mi distancia, esta pequeña niña podía llevarme muy rápido a la perdición, el dedo con el que la había tocado, lanzaba punzadas, como si quisiera que volviera a tocarla, me retrase y contemple su andar, bien podría haber estado bailando y no hubiera notado la diferencia, caminaba con una gracia absoluta, mordí mis labios para traerme de regreso a la tierra,

Llegue al mismo tiempo a la puerta del cementerio que ella, su aroma me volvió a absorber

- _¡QUE LE OCURRIO A MI CARRO!- _grito de pronto sacándome de mis estúpidas ensoñaciones

- _¡MI PRECIOSO PORCHE!- _gimió

_¡__me lleva la…! _Pensé en mi interior

El porche amarillo en la entrada, aquel que ocupa dos lugares en el estacionamiento, lucia un gran rayón en una de sus puertas y junto a el mi carro se hallaba

_- __¡QUE LE HICISTE!- _dijo mientras lucia una mirada que jamás pensé que pudiera formarse en su linda cara de porcelana

Amigo ya te cargo la… dijo mi conciencia en mi interior.

**¿****Reviews?**

**Si se juntan 10 reviews mínimo, actualizo de inmediato**

**Se aceptan quejas y sugerencias **

**Un abrazo Kalid Red**

( perdón por la tardanza, pero por alguna extraña razón la pagina no me dejaba publicar )


	4. Chapter 4

Te Odio Jasper Whintlock

**Cap. 4 : ****¿¡Por qué me confundes tanto!**

**Jasper P.V.O **

Hace dos días que conocía oficialmente a la hermana de mi novia, y durante estos días esa pequeña niña había logrado voltear tu mundo, primero al verse espectacular, emborracharse, llevarla a su casa y casi besarla, en más de una ocasión, en verla en el cementerio llorar y confesarle uno de mis secretos.

- _me llevas a la perdición_- susurre

- _¿dijiste algo? — _preguntó

- _ehh.. nada, digo que a donde me llevas- _

_- al taller de un amigo, para que repare el ray__ón que le hiciste a mi carro_-

Ya no parecía molesta, pero su voz aun sonaba algo enojada, no quise voltear a verificar, ver su rostro producía cambios anormales en mi.

En el asiento de copiloto de su carro me sentía raro, después de que gritara aproximadamente un minuto y me llamara idiota mas de una ocasión, me había arrastrado hacia su carro.

** Flashback**

- _QUE LE HAS HECHO ¡ IDIOTA!_—grito

- _¡ mi carro, mi precioso carro!_ – gimió

- _Alice, tranquila, déjame explicarte..._.—dije tratando de calmarla

- _¡ cállate!, y sube al carro_— ordeno

- _¿ y mi carro?—_pregunté

_- idiota_—comento mientras me arrastraba a su carro

** Fin de Flashback**

después de eso había sido arrastrado a su carro y ahora conducía rápidamente hacia las afueras de Forks, seguramente a un taller especializado en carros italianos en Port Angeles o alguna cosa asi

- _¿ por que das la vuelta, ahí? Si vamos a Port Angeles, debes seguir derecho_—comente al darme cuenta que tomaba una desviación al norte

- _No vamos a Port Angeles, sería costoso llevarlo a un taller ahí, iremos con un amigo, para que lo repare_—comento sin quitar los ojos del camino

- _¿ por que es tan importante tu carro?—_pregunte antes de pensar lo que decía

- _es un regalo de mi madre_—comento tristemente

- _¿ pero tu madre no esta...?-_

- _si, muerta, pero ella hizo un fondo con el dinero de sus ahorros para que cuando llegáramos a la edad de conducir, pudiéramos comprarnos el carro que quisiéramos, ella siempre quiso un porche o al menos eso me comento mi padre y pues...-_

- _compraste uno_—complete

- _se que es absurdo pero _..-

- _mi padre siempre llevaba en su bolsillo una navaja, cuando murió, sin darme cuenta tome la navaja de su cajón y la guarde en mi pantalón, jamás salgo sin ella, créeme Alice se de eso_—comente mientras por un segundo la miraba a sus ojos

¿ por que era tan facil hablar con ella? Al voltear por la ventanilla pude percatarme de que nos acercábamos a La Push, al pasar los niños de la reserva abrian los ojos y unos cuantos saludaban, al parecer Alice no era nueva en estos lugares, pronto estaciono su carro enfrente de una casa roja, en cuanto apago el motor salio a su encuentro un chico alto y musculoso

- ¡ _pequeña!—_saludo el tipo

_-__¡ enorme!- _grito Alice contenta

sin darme cuenta, el tipo cargo a Alice como una muñeca y la giro, ambos rieron en cuanto el la dejo en el piso, no conocía al sujeto, pero al igual que cuando vi a Alice con Benito sentí un impulso de golpear al tipo.

- _Hola soy Jasper Whintlock_—dije presentándome en voz alta

- _Hola yo soy Jacob Black_—contesto

¿ acaso estaría conociendo al novio de Alice? ¿ por que estaba tan preocupado?

- _¿que le paso a tu carro Ali?-_

_-este sujeto, le hizo un rayón a mi carro_—contesto señalándome

¿ sujeto? Auch eso me dolió, pensé que al menos seria su amigo.

- _¡rayaste un Porche!— _pregunto como si en lugar de rayar un carro hubiese matado a alguien

- _fue un accidente_—dije entre dientes molesto

el sujeto comenzó a reírse

- _ahora entiendo por que lo trajiste, ¿ quieres que lo repare? O que ¿le de un golpe al sujeto que lo rayo_?-

Alice me miro durante una fracción de segundo

- _ambos_- contesto tranquilamente

Inmediatamente me puse en guardia, nadie me golpearía si podía evitarlo, el tal Jacob se trono los dedos en un gesto amenazante, si podía con Emmett fácilmente podía con el, comencé a analizar las maneras en que podría inmovilizarlo cuando ambos comenzaron a reírse

_- tranquilo amigo, solo bromeaba_- dijo Jacob

Pude ver como Alice sonreía, eso me venció, sin poderlo evitar le devolví la sonrisa

- _Jacob, por favor, mejor solo arregla en carro _—pidió con voz dulce

- _¿podrías pagar igual que la ultima vez, creo que necesito servicios_?- menciono Jacob olvidando de inmediato la escena anterior

- _Claro Jacob, entonces subo a tu cuarto_- contesto antes de comenzar a correr con su acostumbrada agilidad

¡ UN MOMENTO! ¿ Como había pagado la ultima vez Alice y por que necesitaba subir al cuarto de este idiota?

Era oficial Jacob Black se merecía un puñetazo en el rostro

Después de un breve momento incomodo, Jacob rompió el silencio

- _no es lo que crees_— comentó tranquilamente el tal Black

-_ ¿que se supone que creo?— _mencione ácidamente

- _lo que estas pensando, Alice no hace favores sexuales ni nada parecido, ella la ultima vez en lugar de pagarme con dinero, ayudo a reparar y hacerme unos pantalones y camisa, pocas veces puedo ir a comprar ropa y pues...-_

- _entiendo_ — lo ataje

a pesar de lo que pude pensar al principio este chico si inspiraba confianza, no como Benito

- _¿ donde conociste a Alice?- _pregunte con genuina curiosidad

- _es amiga de mi amiga Bella, se entero de que reparo carros y viene en ocasiones a visitarme _— dijo distraídamente

comenzó a sacar sus herramientas para trabajar

Al parecer todos conocían a Alice menos yo, oficialmente vivía en Forks con mis tíos desde hace unos tres meses, pero desde hace cinco que visitaba regularmente la casa de mis tíos, ¿ como es que nunca me había fijado en su existencia? ¿ como es que había pasado por alto su figura?

Pronto paso el tiempo y Jacob acabo su tarea, de verdad era bueno y rápido en su trabajo, no era de todo mal tipo

- _¡ gracias Jacob, fuiste realmente rápido, me llevo tus pantalones para repararlos, los traeré el próximo fin de semana ¿ de acuerdo?_- comento alegremente Alice

- _cuando quieras pequeña_- contesto Jacob

- _nos vemos, mi medicamento - _comento al final, mientras ella subía al carro, este comentario causo risas de ambos ¿ me había perdido de algo ?

- _¿ tu medicamento?- _le pregunte una vez que arranco el auto

- _si, mi medicamento, cuando me sentía abrumada por el mundo el me ayudo a calmarme_- contesto mientras se arreglaba el cabello con su dedos

Debía de controlarme, analizar esto, ¿¡ por que me confunde tanto? Por que yo deseaba ser su medicamento, por que ansiaba hacerla sentir bien ¿por que quería ser su medicamento ?

- _aquí bajas_- dijo de repente, habíamos llegado al cementerio, ambos bajamos del carro, comenzaba a atardecer

- _disculpa lo del rayón- _dije torpemente

- _ya no importa_- comento

Ambos guardamos silencio

- _pronto lloverá_- dijo al fin

- _¿ como sabes?- _comente

- _Soy adivina_- menciono

Mi expresión se congelo, no era la primera vez que me decía eso, acaso ella ¿comenzaba a recordad lo de la noche de ayer? Su sonrisa inocente, me hizo pensar que ella no recordaba nada, justo en ese momento ella alzo su rostro hacia al cielo y se permitió una ligera sonrisa, sin pensar repetí su gesto, pronto una gota de agua cayo en mi rostro, poco a poco comenzó a llover, pero había algo raro en esta situación

- _acaso, no deberías de cubrir tu rostro de la lluvia como las demás chicas…- _pregunté

- _solo las chicas falsas, que se destellen con el agua hacen eso-_ contesto a media sonrisa, en mi mente te formo la imagen de María corriendo para cubrirse de la lluvia ¿acaso ella sabia eso? Su sonrisa , me hizo pensar que si.

- _ten toma mi chaqueta_- le dije mientras le tendía mi chaqueta

- _gracias..- _dijo mientras se la ponía

- _nos vemos Jasper- _menciono, poco a poco se acerco, casi como en un sueño, ella beso suavemente mi mejilla y todas mis terminaciones nerviosas cobraron vida, por un fugaz destello la imagine besándola con fuerza, antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, ella se alejaba rápidamente.

No trate de seguirla, ya no quería estar cerca de ella o ¿ si quería?

Subí a mi carro, cerré los ojos y pensé en ella como un destello, mi cabeza se lleno de su figura, su sonrisa, casi podía escuchar su voz y sentir su aroma

- _Alice _- susurre su nombre en la soledad de mi carro.

Mientras tanto Alice subía a su porche, respiro agitadamente y suavemente en un murmullo, casi como un rezo repitió el mismo nombre una y otra vez

- _Jasper, Jasper, Jasper…-_

****

**Kalid Red **

**Se aceptan quejas y sugerencias**

**Entre más Reviews más rápido actualizo **


	5. Chapter 5

Te odio Jasper Whintlock

**Cap. 5 : tomar decisiones **

**Mar****ía P.V.O**

Populares… así nos llamaban, una estúpida palabra para describirnos si quieren mi opinión, en teoría la palabra popular se refiere a algo que es aclamado por el pueblo o que es preferido por la mayoría del pueblo, nosotros no éramos ni lo uno ni lo otro, de echo odiaba a la gente o a la mayoría de ella, odiaba esa masa uniforme de personas que eran tan voluble en sus gustos como en sus decisiones, pero en fin así nos llamaban, quizá por que de alguna manera representábamos lo que a muchos les gustaría ser: hermosas, adineradas y cínicas …

- Sr. Mason, no puede entregarle el reporte del libro Chaucer , pero ¿me dejaría entregárselo el próximo viernes?- comente en mi primera hora

- no lo creo María- contesto el profesor

- por favor- dije mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos

El profesor asintió torpemente pude verlo, cada gota de sudor pedófilo en su frente, me acercaba mas y mas a un diez en su materia, mis mejores amigas sonreían por detrás aprobando mi estrategia, Netty y Lucy las conocía desde primer grado, siempre habíamos estado juntas, cada una sabia los defectos de la otra y aun así estábamos juntas, sin embargo si hubiese sido necesario apuñalar a la otra para sobrevivir, la apuñalaríamos sin pensarlo, entre nosotras lo sabíamos. Pero no dejábamos que eso nos molestara demasiado.

- eso fue gracioso- dijo sonriendo Netty

- lo mas seguro es que para pasar la materia tendras que mostrarle algo mas- dijo calmada Lucy

- cállate- le dije entre dientes

Seguimos caminando, podía ver como cada hombre soltero de esta escuela ( y varios con novia) volteaban al verme pasar, esto era lo que me interesaba lo que me gustaba, que me observaran que supiera que estaba ahí, Netty y lucy caminaban a mis costados, ninguna de ellas sonreía exteriormente pero como yo se complacían de ser observadas, entramos en la cafetería, ni siquiera me tome la molestia de ver si alguien me miraba, era obvio que la mayoría lo hacia, solo una mesa no lo hacia, como siempre.

Sentí ganas de patear algo, en la parte izquierda del comedor una mesa reía y parloteaba alegremente, tenia que ser su mesa, Alice contaba algo que estaba causando risas entre todos, unos me miraron por el rabillo del ojo y rieron mas fuerte ¿ que estaban diciendo? ¿ decían algo de mi? ¿ se burlaban? O solo estaba paranoica, jamás me acercaba a ella durante clases, ni siquiera me acercaba a ella en casa, pensándolo bien no me acercaba a mi hermana y punto.

Me trague mi orgullo tenia que saber que decían, por alguna razón me molestaba pensar que se reían de mi, cambie la dirección hacia donde generalmente nos sentábamos, Netty y Lucy no preguntaron y siguieron el camino a nuestra habitual mesa.

Los tontos amigos de Alice se callaron en cuanto llegue me alegre por eso, todos me miraron como si acabara de salir de una capsula espacial.

- _ehh necesitas algo María_- pregunto titubeante Alice

Los ojos de todos iban de mi hacia Alice

- _me puedo sentar aquí - _pregunte tranquilamente

Pude ver como todos abrían la boca sorprendidos

_- yo pues preferir__ía que no_- dijo Alice en voz baja mientras que sin que me importara un bledo me sentaba en uno de los sitios vacíos, con una mirada recorrí la mesa y encontré a :

Bella Swan: una chica tonta y torpe de segundo, mejor amiga de mi hermana, la conocía desde pequeña, hija del jefe de la policía, pasaba en mi casa mas tiempo que yo, bonita de alguna manera, pero demasiado buena, francamente me caía mal.

Angela … algo: no recordaba su apellido y no me importaba… mismas cualidades que Bella, al igual que con Bella actúe como si no la hubiese visto .

Rosalie Hale: bueno ella si era guapa, puede que igual que yo, su cabello rubio y su uniforme de porrista, encajaba perfecto con el estereotipo de una rubia tonta, pero sabia que no lo era, si alguien de la mesa pudiera caerme bien, ella seria la indicada, pero para su desgracia en su primer día de escuela ella decidió juntarse con Alice y no conmigo me contente con mirarla de arriba a bajo.

Seguía Charlotte: su cabello tan rubio que casi parecía blanco y su corta estatura me recordaba a esas muñecas de porcelana en las vitrinas de las abuelas, no pude ocultar una sonrisa condescendiente.

Edward y Emmett los hermanos estaban frente a ellas, llamaron mi atención, ambos bastante guapos, tanto que incluso pudiera salir con ellos, sonreí. Nunca estaba demás ser amables con chicos que tenían dinero y atractivo físico, sin embargo ninguno de ellos me miraron, ¡ estupidos! Pero recordé que estaban ahí sus novias, me permití otra sonrisa, vaya el día de hoy estaba sonriendo demasiado, todo un record.

Sin darme cuenta mis ojos se posaron en Alice y todo mi mal humor volvió, ahí estaba, ella insoportablemente perfecta, una blusa blanca perfectamente planchada, Versace sin duda alguna, con una falda azul que no reconocí, seguramente la había hecho durante la noche, la odiaba si la detestaba, no solo por que era pequeña y hermosa como una bailarina en esas hermosas cajas de música, si no que por su culpa era como era, todo era su culpa, ella mato a mamá, ella me la arrebato y cada vez que la veía la odiaba, ella era tan igual a ella, tan similar a mi madre, y era su culpa que ella no estuviera conmigo. Tenia que concentrarme el objetivo de hoy era saber de que se reían.

Pronto comenzaron a charlar tratando de ignorar mi presencia, pero me di cuenta de algo, y vaya que son tontos los estudiantes, al parecer todos en la escuela conocían a estos estudiantes, ellos eran amables y buenos con todos y sin embargo a los que llamaban populares eran a los que peor los trataban, sentí que alguien arrastraba una silla a mi lado para sentarse

- _por que estas aquí_- pregunto Jasper

- _en nuestra mesa da demasiado el sol- _conteste

Pude ver como enarcaba una ceja, no me importaba y al parecer a el no le molestaba para nada el nuevo sitio donde estábamos, entonces recordé que todos los de esa mesa le hablan a Jasper, me sentí una estúpida, mi novio poco a poco fue pasando de un tema a otro con naturalidad, al parecer el estaba feliz de estar ahí con todos sus amigos, todos platicaban dejándome de lado, era la primera vez que sucedía.

- _y como les fue el fin de semana- _pregunto Bella

_- Excelente- _dijeron Alice y Jasper al mismo tiempo, cruzaron su mirada por un segundo y estoy segura que hubo un destello de luz en sus ojos, que no me agrado para nada, si algo había sucedido en ese fin de semana debía de saberlo, por la sonrisa de Alice me imagine que se la había pasado bien, el punto era saber que la había hecho feliz para que de alguna manera pudiera revertir la felicidad en tristeza eso, ella me lo debía, ella se lo merecía.

**¿****Reviews ?**

**Una breve mirada a la mente de María. Ojala les haya gustado.**

**Con diez reviews actualizo de inmediato**

**Un abrazo Kalid Red **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 **

**Solo amigos **

**Alice P.V.O **

Todo era oscuro, solo veía su silueta, el poco a poco se acerco para acariciar con delicadeza mi mejilla, mi corazón se aceleraba y podía ver muy de cerca sus ojos ambarinos, pude ver como Jasper se acercaba poco a poco con la intención de besarme me acercaba y de repente ...

_-¡ DESPIERTA!—_ grito María,

me levante de un salto y volteé a ver mi despertador ¿ las 6:00? Eran las ¡6:00 am! ¿Que hacia María levantada tan temprano entre semana?, llevaba unos jeans y una blusa blanca entallada y arrastraba unas maletas que se me hacían muy familiares

_- debo de salir temprano para la practica de campo de Biología, quede de verme con mis amigas y Benito_-

ahhh Benito, eso explicaba todo, seguía sin entender por que si se sentía tan atraída por el salía con Jasper, era algo que me intrigaba y me molestaba profundamente.

_- regreso dentro de una semanas, si habla papá mándalo al demonio por mi_-

continuo diciendo Maria

_- aha_—dije mas dormida que despierta

nunca se había llevado bien con el o al menos eso creía, pero aun recordaba cuando tenia tres años como a ella le gustaba que la cargara papá, pero era pequeña y confundía cosas, por la manera en que lo veía en ocasiones se me hacia difícil pensar que en algún momento de la vida se hubieran llevado bien

_- si haces algo indebido, me encantara decírselo a papá-_ menciono con una sonrisa sarcástica

¡claro! Lo olvidaba para lo único que le hablaba a mi papá era para dos cosas, para pedir dinero y para acusarme, me contente con fruncir el ceño

-_- por cierto gracias por maletas_—replico mientras se alejaba contoneándose

¡ maldición! Por eso se me hacían tan familiares, eran MIS maletas que había comprado con MI dinero para MIS viajes, me plantee ir tras ella para quitárselas, pero no tenia sentido María siempre ganaba y aparte bien valía la pena darle las maletas para que se fuera lo mas rápido posible de la casa, en ese momento caí en cuenta ¡ una Semana sin María! Comencé a sonreír y me levante para vestirme, no tenia caso que volviera a dormirme, mientras bajaba para hacerme un desayuno pensaba en lo agradable que había sido el lunes cuando Jasper se sentó con nosotros, nunca lo hacia en parte por que era mayor y en parte por ser el novio de María pero ayer había sido fabuloso era divertido verlo hablar con sus primos sobre cualquier cosa y lo mejor es que encajaba perfecto cono nosotros como una familia... ¡ es el novio de tu hermana! Me recordé a mi misma-

trate de no pensar en eso mientras cocinaba, al abrir el refrigerador me di cuenta que ya casi no había comida, tendría que pasar al súper después de acabar el colegio, abrí el cajón en donde guardábamos el dinero para la comida y me percate que estaba vació, dentro solo había una nota

" me lleve dinero extra para el viaje.

María"

¡demonios! Subí corriendo a mi cuarto, rogando que Maria no hubiese encontrado mi alcancía donde guardaba mis ahorros, de un portazo abrí mi closet y revolví entre mis calcetines, contuve el aliento para soltarlo poco a poco, no lo había encontrado, cuidadosamente la abrí y saque solo lo necesario para el súper de una persona durante una semana, hice una mueca, me había quedado sin dinero para telas este mes.

Salí rumbo a la escuela, el sol brillaba alo insólito en Forks, así que decidí aprovechar y sacar la bici, seria genial recibir los escasos rayos de sol que llegaban a Forks.

Jasper P.V.O

-_Tengo que evitarla-_

fue el pensamiento que tenia en la mañana camino a la escuela en mi carro, tenia que evitar a Alice, ella ... ella... ella... bueno realmente no se que me causaba Alice pero estar cerca de ella me hacia cambiar y pensar cosas que era mejor no pensar.

Cavilaba acerca de eso cuando volteé por mi espejo retrovisor, al parecer mientras conducía no me había dado cuenta que había un bicicletista y lo había mojado, baje la velocidad y di marcha en reversa, aprovechando que el camino estaba vació, mientras me acercaba me percate que no era un hombre, en realidad era una chica, una chica que me parecía muy familiar, baje la ventana y

_- ¿ Alice?-_

_- ¿ Jasper? -_

_- De verdad es necesario que nos dejemos de saludar de esta manera_—contestó

en ese momento me di cuenta que su blusa estaba empapada adhiriéndose como una segunda piel a la primera, mejor alejaba mis pensamientos de su cuerpo

- _¿no piensas pedirme que entre a tu carro en compensación por haberme mojado?—_comento con fingida indiferencia

- _ehh si, lo lamento_—mencione

me baje para ayudarle a subir su bicicleta en mi cajuela, ni siquiera pensé en que esta se pudiera manchar.

_- maldita bicicleta_—murmuro

_- ¿perdón?_- pregunté

- _yo ... pensé que seria buena idea ir a la escuela en bici, fue divertido los dos primeros km.. pero después..._ – dejo inconclusa la ultima frase con un tono compungido

se veía tan afligida y tan linda que estaba dividido entre consolarla y reírme, no pude evitar reírme,

me lanzo una mirada de reproche que causo que me volviera a reír

- _achuu_- estornudo Alice

- _te vas a resfriar, quieres que te lleve a tu casa para cambiarte, todavía tenemos tiempo antes de que comiencen las clases _- mencione

_- no vamos a la escuela, en mi mochila traigo una muda de ropa_—comento tranquilamente

- ¿ _para que cargas una muda extra de ropa?_ -

¿ quien diablos carga una muda de ropa? Fue lo que quise haber preguntado

_- para ocasiones como esta y por que hoy tomo danza, para cambiarme después del entrenamiento—_menciono lacónicamente Alice

quizás demasiado rápido llegamos a la escuela, al estacionarnos le ayudo a sacar su bici de la cajuela

_- ¿nos vemos a la hora del receso?_ cuestiono

- _y María_ – pregunte

- _se fue a una practica de biología_-

- _pues yo... no ...se-_ dije

- no te preocupes, solo preguntaba para poder apartar una mesa mas grande—menciono rápidamente, se despidió con la mano y se alejo rápidamente

controle mi frustración, quizás no era apropiado estar tanto tiempo con Alice, entre a mis clases, pero en ninguna preste atención trataba de desentrañar que sentía por Alice y por María.

Cuando llego el receso pude ver como Emmett me hacia señas para que fuera con el, pero no tenia ganas de estar en el comedor, llovía afuera por supuesto, pero cogí mi impermeable y entre a mi carro. Recline el asiento y mordí una manzana no pude evitar sonreír al pensar ese día en el cementerio, en ese momento escuche unos golpes en el vidrio, mi corazón dio un brinco, ¿ quizá Alice no me había visto y se había preocupado y ahora venia...?

_- puedo entrar_—la voz era ronca, era Peter

- _claro Pete, pasa_—dije sin poder ocultar mi desilusión ¿ desilusión? Caray me estaba volviendo un adolescente sentimental de 15 años o que

- _sabes, seguro que muchos de los profesores deben de pensar que estas metido en las drogas, últimamente estas muy extraño_—comento Peter

_- no estoy en drogas_—dije

- _¿seguro?—_contesto mitad en broma y mitad enserio

_- seguro_ -

- _cuentas conmigo para lo que sea_—comento tranquilamente

guarde silencio por un momento

- _no diré nada a nadie ya lo sabes_—volvió a comentar mientras encendía el radio de mi carro una canción de Radiohead empezó a sonar de fondo, estúpida psicología de mierda.

- _yo ya no se que siento por María_—declare en voz baja, el guardo silencio esperando que continuara.

- _María es quien me conoce, sabe de lo que carezco y ella, ahhh no lo se amigo, no suelo decir esto, decir lo que siento, pero ella es la chica que quiero, cuando estoy con ella es fuego, ¡si fuego! Como si pasaras tu mano en una fogata ella , tu con ella jamás sabes que sucederá, pero luego esta Alice, su hermana, ella no se si María es fuego ella es Sol ella siempre esta y es no lo se solo la conozco de unos días pero ¡ESTOY CONFUNDIDO !—_grite por fin lo saque todo o la mayoría, no se si me había entendido Peter cuando me confundía o me alteraba solía hablar rápido y con poca coherencia, pero ¿ quien no?

- _creo entender_—dijo al fin Peter

- _¿ entiendes?-_ pregunte asombrado, ¿como?, si yo mismo no me entendía

- _te gustan las dos_—dijo al fin

- _¿gustarme Alice?—_pregunte

_- ¿ por que no? Bueno la conozco bien es una de las mejores amigas de Charlotte, y creo que casi toda la escuela la conoce, si es algo loca, pero forma parte de su encanto, quizás no tenga el cuerpo de María pero esta bastante bien_ – comento

algo en su razonamiento no me acaba de gustarme

- _intenta que sea tu amiga, solo eso y si la conoces y te gusta, pues ya veraz_— expreso finalmente.

Tras decir eso salió del carro y fue rumbo a la cafetería seguramente para estar con Charlotte, y me dejo solo con mis ideas.

"tratar de ser su amigo" no era una mala idea, puedes estar tiempo con una amiga no hay nada de malo en eso, puedes platicar con tu amiga y a nadie le importa pensé esto durante bastante tiempo cuando salí del carro tenia 5 minutos que el receso había acabado, corrí a mi siguiente clase y nadie presto atención a mi llegada tarde. Mire al cielo había parado de llover, talvez la practica no fuera tan mala.

- _¡WHINTLOCK! SI VUELVES A FALLAR TE QUEDARAS MEDIA HORA MAS_—me grito el entrenador durante las practicas de Baseball, desde que comenzó la practica estaba cometiendo error tras error no lograba concentrarme, Emmett y Edward me veían preocupados pero no les preste atención, lance la bola y ...

_- hijo de su...-_ murmure en voz baja, ya todos se habían ido incluso el entrenador, pude haberme ido pero sabia que merecida este castigo, por idiota y distraído, mis primos habían ofrecido a quedarse y hacerme compañía, pero sabia que ambos querían irse corriendo para estar con sus novias, así que negué su ofrecimiento, me dolía el brazo pero seguí practicando, a lo lejos vi que se acercaba una persona pero no le hice caso, sentí como alguien tapaba mis ojos y quise zafarme, una corriente de electricidad comenzó a correr por mi piel.

_- ¿ Alice?- pregunté_

_- ¿ Jasper?-_

- _¿ por que siempre tienes que saludarme asi? No puedes decir Hola Alice, o quizás ¿ que bien te vez? O un ¿ aun sigue tu ropa mojada por lo de la mañana?—_comento Alice con enfado fingido

- _Hola Alice, que bien te vez ¿ tu ropa sigue mojada por lo de la mañana?_—pregunte con un tono casual

- te crees muy gracioso— me acuso

- _pero tu no habías pedido eso_—le regrese

_-uhmmm_—se contento con mencionar

-_ bueno eso no importa, por que me atacaste, hace un momento_—la ataje

- _quizás la palabra "atacar" sea un poco fuerte, realmente solo te tape los ojos, y la verdad es que no pensé que fueras tu si no Edward, planeaba regañarlo por que pensé que había dejado plantado a Bella_- contesto mientras se encogía de hombros

- por que estas aun estas en la escuela—le pregunte

- Pues... tuve un inconveniente en la clase de Ballet y la profesora me pidió que me quedar mas tiempo, ¿y tu?-

- también tuve un inconveniente con el entrenador—mencione, sin darnos cuenta ambos nos reímos, con un movimiento ágil, me quito la pelota de las manos.

- ven, déjame aventarte una vez la pelota—contesto alegremente

sonreí, lo mas seguro es que la aventara demasiado alto o demasiado bajo, seria gracioso burlarse un momento de ella, me puse en posición y vi como ella se movía con casi como bailara para aventar la pelota, ni siquiera vi cuando la avento, solo escuche cuando se estampo contra la red de metal detrás de mi, parapade sorprendido.

- otra vez—pedí

ella sonrió condescendientemente

- pensaste que fallaría, verdad—lo mismo pensó Emmett y Edward, incluso Emmett me hizo ganar 50 dólares

- otra vez—pedi nuevamente

- eres tan terco—dijo pero me volvió a lanzar la pelota

después de unas 10 veces de que la aventara, por fin pude golpearla

- yo diría, que eso fue un Out—dijo con risa

- fue un homerun- conteste

ambos fuimos por la pelota

- te lo dije fue Out, dijo casi cantando-

no conteste, y ella volvió a reír, su risa de verdad me agradaba, miro su reloj y soltó un suspiro.

- debo de irme, tengo que ir al súper—dijo cansinamente

- quieres que te acompañe—me ofrecí sin pensar

- si tu quieres-

- claro vamos por el carro y tu bici-

¿ un amigo puede acompañar as u amiga al súper? No hay nada de malo en eso verdad, pensé mientras caminaba a su lado, no puede evitar sonreír al imaginar por que razón la habían regañado en su clase de Ballet.

**¿Les gusto?**

**Con 10 reviews actualizo de inmediato **

**Se aceptan quejas y sugerencias **

**Un abrazo Kalid Red **


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap 7 **

**Yo no quiero ser **

Jasper P.V.O

Ambos guardamos su bici en la cajuela de mi carro , por un momento pensé en ayudarla a abrir la puerta para que entrara, pero estar cerca de ella ya era complicado. Seria mejor mantener las cosas con ella mas simples, casuales, ¡si! Eso era, seria casual con ella, como una amiga mas.

En ese momento note el silencio, poco a poco se fue haciendo mas pesado no quería romperlo pero tampoco era capaz de hablar de algo "casual", prendí el radio.

- ¿ te gusta ACDC? - pregunto

- conoces a ACDC- no pude evitar decir, vamos no parecía una chica que escuchara ACDC parecía una chica que escuchaba pop y cuando mucho algo de música clásica

- se lo que estas pensando, que no parezco una chica que escucho rock, que seguramente solo conozco a Justin Biber o a los Jonas Brothers y que pienso que Led Zeppelin es una marca de cervezas- menciono acusadoramente

- yo… bueno, sí pensaba eso, pero no es mi culpa, digo jamás he jugado cruzados contigo ni nada por el estilo-

- ¿cruzados?- preguntó

-¿ nunca has jugado cruzados?, pero a que clases de campamentos has ido- exclamé sorprendido

- yo nunca he ido a un campamento- menciono mientras

- vaya- fue lo único que supe decir

- María si suele ir a los campamentos por lo que yo.. Bueno prefiero quedarme en casa durante ese tiempo- dijo mientras creía verla sonrojar

Decidí no indagar mas del tema, cada vez que hablaba con Alice acerca de María sentía una gran congoja dentro de mi

- bueno, pues cruzados es un juego donde hacemos preguntas de la otra persona y esta debe de contestar la verdad y si no quiere contestar tendrá que hacer lo que el perdedor quiere- explique rápidamente

- y como sabes que te dice la verdad- pregunto

- fácil, juramos decir la verdad antes de empezar el juego-

Al decir eso Alice lanzo una de esas sonrisas que me llenaban de sentimientos confusos

- claro jurar, hace que todo sea verdad-

- ohh bueno no juzgues mi juego, ¿ quieres jugar? Podrás preguntarme lo que sea, y yo tendré que contestar la verdad y tampoco nada de lo que diga jamás lo comentare- enuncie mientras le sonreía, tratando de imitar sus sonrisas

Ella comenzó a mordisquearse la uña del dedo meñique mientras miraba hacia el horizonte.

- esta bien, comienzas tu- comento

- ahh no, comienzas tu- le rebatí

- creo que no, si el décimo carro es azul, comienzas tu- dijo mientras observaba los carros del carril contrario

- esta bien- seamos sinceros, no tenia posibilidad

Baje un poco la velocidad, aprovechando que había poco trafico, paso uno, verde, paso dos, rojo, paso tres, gris… paso diez Azul ¡Demonios! Gano ella

- te lo dije, soy adivina- canturreo alegremente Alice

Fruncí el ceño, eso no era justo

-comienzas- le dije de mala gana

- mmm mi primera pregunta es ¿ lo mas raro que te a pasado con tus primos?- pregunto sonriendo, ella si sabia tener platicas casuales, no como yo

- ¡ ja! Eso es fácil, pensé que me preguntarías algo complicado , como si he usado ropa de mujer o algo por el estilo- dije mientras le sonreía

- ¿has usado ropa de mujer alguna vez?- menciono Alice mirando asombrada

- ¡ Ey una pregunta a la vez!-

- no me culpes, no puedes pensar que después de decir algo así no preguntare- respondió sonriendo, durante unos segundos aparte la vista totalmente de la carretera para verla

- bueno… volviendo a la pregunta inicial, en una ocasión me enoje con Edward y el en venganza convenció a Emmett de que Rosalie estaba en mi cuarto esperando por el, eran las dos de la mañana entro a mi cuarto y … brrr aun tengo pesadillas- pare de contar mi recuerdo casi suprimido, por que Alice estaba apunto de ahogarse tratando de contener la risa

- ejemm… bueno ya basta, no te rías es mi turno, ¿por que te castigo la profesora de ballet?-

- la siguiente pregunta-menciono mientras bajaba la cabeza

- tienes que contestar o tendrás que hacer un castigo- mencione

- yo… estuve distraída.. Pensando en otras cosas- contesto mientras desviaba la vista

-¿ en que cosas?- pregunte lleno de interés

- es una pregunta por turno Jasper- me contesto poniendo los ojos en blanco

- me toca- menciono rápido cambiando de tema, pude ver como se ponía nerviosa comenzó a morder inconcientemente la uña de su dedo meñique

- ¿por que María?, digo no te lo tomes a mal pero por que sales con mi hermana- dijo mientras evitaba mirarme

Demonios, la pregunta que quería evitar, no se suponía que tenia que ser casual con ella y ella conmigo ¿no era parte del trato tácito ?

- bueno pues María, ella me dijo lo que necesitaba oír, la conocí en un momento complicado de mi vida, después de la muerte de mi padre, todos se portaban diferente conmigo demasiado…. No lo se blandos, pero yo no quería eso quería sentir que todo podía volver a la normalidad y ella un día me dio un golpe en la cara y no lo se fue ruda y era lo que recitaba en ese momento, se que suena raro pero necesitaba alguien como María- al concluir me percate que no había querido mirarla por que de pronto María había dejado de tener ese sentido y ahora quien me hacia sentir bien era Alice

- me va, quienes han sido los hombres mas importantes en tu vida- mencione sin pensarlo, quizá solo quería hacerla sentir la misma incomodidad que senti yo hace un segundo o quiza tenia alguna vena sadomasoquista, para hacerme oir a los hombres mas importantes de su vida sabiendo que yo no estaba entre ellos.

-Edward, Emmett y Jacob- dijo rápidamente

- ¿saliste con ellos?- no pude evitar decir

- Claro que no, tu preguntaste por los hombres mas importantes en mi vida, no con lo que había salido- contesto ofendida

- y bueno los chicos con los que has salido-

- ¿no habíamos quedado que era una pregunta por turno Jasper?-

- ehh cierto, tu turno- respondí

- quien te gusta en este momento- pregunte sin meditar

- ehh, la siguiente pregunta. Comenzó a enrojecer

- no, tienes que contestarla, es parte del juego-

- también el juego dice que sino quiero contestar la pregunta puedo elegir un castigo- dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado

Por que lo hacia, no tenia idea pero de verdad tenia curiosidad en saber quien le gustaba

- si no me dices tendras que sacar la cabeza del carro y gritar "soy una cobarde", lo mas fuerte que puedas-

Sabia que era orgullosa y jamás aceptaría hacer eso cuando de pronto ….

-¡SOY UNA COBARDEEE!-

Cuando volvió a meter la cabeza al auto pensé que su cara explotaría por lo roja que estaba,trate de mantener una cara inexpresiva pero sin embargo no pude evitar reírme.

-Mi turno- menciono como si nada hubiera ocurrido

- lanza la pregunta- le dije tranquilamente

- ¿crees en el amor?-

- el amor, ¿ que clase de amor?- declare tratando de ser casual

- ya sabes el de pareja- contesto como si fuese muy obvio

- si y no- conteste

- eso ni siquiera es una respuesta- contraataco

- bueno, de alguna manera me gustaría que existiera… ya sabes lo de ser felices para siempre y todo eso pero se que no siempre es posible, prefiero no complicarme las cosas y pasarla bien con la persona que estoy en estos momentos, ya dirá el tiempo si es la indicada- finalice

- yo pienso que si existe y es fácil saber quien es, sentir esa corriente de electricidad que corre por todo tu cuerpo cuando lo tocas o sentir un extraño vértigo cuando lo ves o simplemente al verlo a los ojos saber que con esa persona podrías pasar el resto de tu vida sin aburrirte - contesto sin necesidad de que le preguntara en cuanto a mi sentí como si mi estomaga se hubiera llenado de plomo, ella acababa de describir como me sentía cuando la veía de una manera asombrosamente exacta

- llegamos- dijo mientras miraba por la ventana

Estacione el carro y de manera inconciente me apure a abrirle la puerta, ella me sonrío de esa manera tan linda que me aturdía, tomamos un carrito para dejar los comestibles y nos enfilamos para entrar a la puerta, seguimos preguntándonos cosas ahora si casuales como mi color, favorito o su primera mascota, mientras que ella pasaba de pasillo en pasillo comprando lo que necesitaba y dejándolo en el carrito, en dos ocasiones mis manos rozaron con las suyas y sentí ese ligero vértigo que ella había descrito.

- ¿y el cereal?- le pregunte en un determinado momento

- no como cereal- dijo simplemente

- pero como es posible- dije con fingido espanto

- para un desayuno nutritivo es necesario comer cereal, ahora lo entiendo por que eres tan pequeñita, si nunca comiste cereal de pequeña….-

- un momento mi tamaño es perfectamente normal, no es mi culpa que tu y tus primos sean tan descomunales- dijo molesta

- pero mira que si eres pequeñita, creo que podria cargarte con una mano - le dije mientras me acercaba a ella

- no lo harias- contesto bajo

- ¿es un reto?- mencione

me acerque tanto que la forcé a pegarse contra el pasillo, puse mi mano en su cadera y la presione contra mi, pude sentir cada parte de su cuerpo , la levante usando las dos manos , parecía que pesaba mas de lo que había previsto pero aun asi era ligera, la coloque a la altura de mis labios y me acerque a ella, ya no controlaba lo que hacia, todo movimiento era instintivo

- ves si puedo- le dije mientras la miraba a los ojos

- estas usando las dos manos- contesto evitando mirarme a los ojos

- bájame, por favor- declaro

Muy lentamente la baje al piso, ella desvio mi mirada con la cara roja

- yo ire por el cereal-dijo mientras se alejaba

Alice P.V.O

¿ que había sido eso? Casi lo besaba, era yo o había estado coqueteándome todo el día, debiera de ofenderme e irme pero su voz su figura y su platica me tenían demasiado ¿ cual seria la palabra adecuada?¿ hipnotizada?¿absorbida?

¿enamorada?

-Ahhh- era frustrante, si fuera un chico normal uno sin novia hubiera sido tan fácil besarlo en ese momento, el problema es que con el los limites se disolvian tan fácilmente

mientras iba camino por el cereal pensaba en que estar con Jasper era lo mas natural del mundo no era como estar con ninguna de mis amigas ni con ninguno de mis amigos, era algo que era _fluido _no había necesidad de fingir de tratar de aparentar era algo que salía y fluía naturalmente, como el curso de un río, estar con Jasper me hacia sentir bien, o al menos era lo que yo percibía, pasando de un tema al otro con total naturalidad, me di cuenta que estar con el era mas fácil de lo que había pensado.

Quizá solo es aspecto de Jasper fuera el que perturbaba un poco alto y leonino, era asombrosamente guapo puede que incluso mas que sus primos o por lo menos a mi me lo parecía, pero el irradiaba esa aura de tranquilidad que te hacia casi imposible estar a su lado sin que te agradara, todo y esto y mas pensabe mientras caminaba por los corredores del supermercado, no podía ocultar mi sonrisa por mucho que tratara de hacerlo, de alguna manera me sentia dispuesta a bailar, no se que en que momento me percate de las voces de dos señoras en el sentido contrario del pasillo pero en cuanto empecé a escuchar me quede clavada al suelo….

- pobrecilla, su hermana termino saliendo con su novio- comentaba una señora a otra

- no me digas, la muy zorra-completaba la otra

- mira que hacerle eso a su propia hermana, cuando hay mas hombres- declaraba la primera negando con la cabeza

- y eso no es todo, su ella lo amaba de verdad y su hermana aun así se lo robo-

- bueno, bueno no solo fue la hermana también el novio, tuvo la culpa-

- quizá, pero la culpa mayor es la de la hermana por estar ahí metiéndose con el novio de su hermana-

Ambas comenzaron a alejarse mientras que yo no podía dejar de apretar fuertemente la caja de cereal, todos aquellos temores que yo había tratado de enterrar o al menos no verlos, habían sido dichos por aquellas dos señoras, yo no era una zorra ¿ o lo era? Yo no quería serlo yo de verdad quería a Jasper, yo de verdad no quería lastimar a nadie, yo no quería ser una zorra.

Acaso era mi culpa que no haber conocido a Jasper primero, pero tenían razón si ellos terminaban seria mi culpa, yo solo estaba pensando en mi propio bien no en el de ello, si solo pensaba en mi eso me haría una zorra y yo no quería serlo.

Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, trate de evitar que las lagrimas salieran, pero sus palabras seguían resonando en mi mente _su pobre hermana_ , la muy zorra, no podía quitármelo de la mente, comencé a respirar aceleradamente, la caja en algún momento cayo de mis manos cuando volví la espalda estaba el. Jasper tan apuesto como siempre, comencé a morderme la uña del dedo meñique sin proponérmelo

-¿ y el cereal?-interrogo sonriendo

- no había- dije en voz baja

El enarcó una ceja y no dijo mas, ni tampoco, fuimos a para y llevamos las cosas al carro, una vez dentro percibí el intento por parte de el de comenzar una platica, pero estaba demasiada inmersa en mis pensamientos como para contestar, me dedique a contemplar el paisaje por la ventana, pronto llegamos a la casa, en el silencio mas absoluto descargue mis cosas.

- me puedes decir que te sucede- dijo mientras me ayudaba a descargar la ultima bolsa

- yo… Jasper, no creo que debamos de volver a vernos- declare, tras decir eso entre a mi casa y cerré la puerta actuando como la cobarde que era. Escuche como se alejaba de la puerta y arrancaba el motor del carro, me senté en las escaleras y puse mi cabeza entre mis piernas para intentar calmarme…

**Reviews?**

**Si se juntan 10 actualizo de inmediato**

**Se aceptan quejas y sugerencias etc, etc**

**Un abrazo Kalid Red **


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitul****ó ocho**

**Hermano creo que la cage **

**Jasper P.V.O**

En mi mente resonaban sus palabras

_-yo__… Jasper, no creo que debamos de volver a vernos- dijo en voz baja _

Después de que ella dijo eso no fui conciente de lo que sucedió , fue como entrar en un trance donde deje de sentir o percibir a mi alrededor recuerdo haberle dado la espalda y caminar hacia mi carro, no recuerdo el transcurso de su casa a la mía.

Entre a la casa como un sonámbulo, percibí las siluetas de Edward y Emmett en la cocina, pero no les preste atención entre a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta, busque mi mp3 y busque la música de rock mas pesada que tenia, en un vano intento de bloquear las incesantes voces que surgían en mi mente, necesitaba tener mis manos ocupadas así que tome mi pelota de baseball y comencé a lanzarla hacia la pared una y otra vez, como si jugara frontón.

_-yo__… Jasper, no creo que debamos de volver a vernos- _

_-yo__… Jasper, no creo que debamos de volver a vernos- _

Mentalmente volvía a repetir esa frase una y otra vez, estaba enloqueciendo.. De repente mi estúpido mp3 sincronizo una de mis canciones favoritas y la que menos quería escuchar en ese momento Disarm de los Smashing Pumpkins

- AHHHHHHHHHH- grite lo mas fuerte que pude, importándome una mierda que me oyeran mis primos ¡QUE CARAJOS LE SUCEDE A ESTE MUNDO! , todo era absurdo, arroje mi mp3 contra la pared en lugar de aventar mi pelota de Baseball

- ¡Jasper! ¡Jasper! ¿¡estas bien!- escuche la voz de mis primos al otro lado, pero lo ignore, quería estar solo

- ¡ SI NO ABRES EN ESTE MOMENTO TIRAREMOS LA PUERTA!- amenazaron, ¡y una mierda! Pensé, me gustaría que tiraran la puerta, como si fuese posible, me levante y puse el seguro, justo cuando me alejaba escuche un golpe a mi espalda, gire rápidamente ¿ que había sido eso? La respuesta apareció inmediatamente, Edward y Emmett habían tirado la puerta de un golpe

- ¿ se puede saber que diablos ocurre contigo?- dijo Edward tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, mientras pasaba sobre la puerta tirada como si nada hubiese ocurrido

-nada que les interese- respondí girándome

- ¡Ohh Dios mío!, ¿estas llorando?- dijo Emmett al ver mi rostro

Guarde silencio, si no decía nada seguro que se irían.

- ¡ V-a-y-a jamás pensé ver al gran Jasper Whitlock llorando !- Comento como si le causara gracia, en ese preciso instante perdí el control y me le abalance para romperle la cara…..

En la cocina de la casa

- estarás satisfecho ahora- menciono Edward mientras se ponía un pedazo de carne congelada en su rostro, para bajar la hinchazón de su ojo

- no es mi culpa, tu quisiste detenerme- comente mientras ponía una bolsa de verduras congeladas para bajar la inflamación en mi hombro golpeado

- idiota, creo que me partiste un diente - dijo Emmett mientras se ponía una bolsa de hielo para bajar el abultamiento de su mandíbula

- ¿ por que usas una bolsa de comida congelada para bajar la inflamación?- preguntó

- ¡por que tú, idiota tienes la ultima bolsa de hielos!- conteste enfadado, mientras me acercaba al fregadero para escupir un poco de sangre

- quieres calmarte de una vez- dijo Edward desde una silla

- ¡NO QUIERO CALMARME! ¡ quiero ser una adolescente hormonal, lleno de ira contra el mundo!- dije explotando nuevamente

- Eres un melodramático- contesto Emmett

- tu nunca has sido un adolescente hormonal, lleno de ira contra el mundo, ¿que te sucedió ?- preguntó Edward

- nada- conteste obstinadamente

- acaso descubriste que tu novia es una zorra- dijo Emmett

- ¡ NO! Y ¡ ella no es una zorra!- conteste de inmediato

- ¿ el entrenador te echo del equipo?- Preguntó Edward

- tampoco- mencione

- ¿ estas en tus días?- Comento Emmett

-¡NO! Y ¡CALLATE EMMETT!- dije molesto

- ¿sucedió algo con Alice?- pregunto Edward

- bueno… no.. Bueno… si … bueno ¡REALMENTE EL MUNDO ES UNA MIERDA!-

- hermano creo que has puesto el dedo en la llaga- menciono Emmett

- Hijo de …..- me levante de la silla y corrí hacia el

00000000000000!

- idota, era necesario aventarme contra la pared, ¿no podrías haberme arrojado contra la alfombra?- dije mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Emmett

- no hago milagros primito - comento mientras se untaba árnica en el brazo

- me harías el favor de dejar de empezar las peleas Jasper y tu Emmett podrías dejar de ser un idiota - dijo Edward mientras nos miraba uno al otro y se vendaba el brazo

Abrí lo mas que pude mi ojo derecho y los mire, ellos eran mi familia y aun bajo esa toda esa cantidad de moretones y rasguños me querían y estaban preocupados por mi como yo me preocupaba por ellos, viendo como Emmett le ayudaba a vendarle el brazo a Edward y como este le ayudaba con los medicamentos contra el dolor me di cuenta que era un idiota.

- yo.. Ejemm… Hermanos creo que la cage- declare mientras enterraba mi cabeza ente mis manos

- yo … estoy confundido, hoy con Alice … yo no se que hice mal- confesé al fin

- no podías haber dicho eso en un inicio- dijo Edward

- no… Edward, lo comprendo yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, no todos podemos decir lo que sentimos a la primera - Menciono Emmett

- bueno, que sucedió- comentaron ambos

Rápidamente les comente todo lo que había pasado, evitando mirarlos a los ojos, al acabar mi relato, di gracias a dios por mi cara hinchada pues de esta manera no podían detectar mi sonrojo.

- lo que sucede es sencillo- contesto al fin Edward

- si hasta yo lo veo, ¡la cagaste amigo!- enuncio Emmett y estoy casi seguro que mi cara fue suficiente para evitar que se riera

- En parte tiene razón, no debiste de haberla tratado de besarla, eres el novio de su hermana, es normal que se asustara y huyera, pero aparte de eso hay algo mas importante ¿ quien es la que te gusta?- dijo al fin Edward

- yo… no se, creo que Alice- dije sintiéndome como el ser mas nefasto del planeta, de todas las personas de las que podía enamorarme,¿tenia que ser de la hermana de mi novia?

- bueno.. Creo que es obvio lo que tienes que hacer ahora- comento al fin Edward

- ¿ es obvio?- pregunte

- lo es - afirmo Emmett tratándose de incorporar de la silla

Ambos se levantaron con trabajo de sus sillas y salieron de la cocina apagando la luz mientras salían, solo en la oscuridad estaba mas confundido de lo que había estado en todo el día

¿ de verdad era obvio lo que tenia que hacer ahora? Y si era tan obvio

¿ por que era el único que no sabia que es lo que tenia que hacer?

Me recline sobre la silla de la cocina y me quede pensado durante toda la noche que es lo que tenia que hacer …..

**Reviews?**

**Si se juntan 10 actualizo de inmediato**

**Se aceptan quejas y sugerencias etc, etc**

**Un abrazo Kalid Red**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**En un instante **

_este capitulo es recomendable leerlo mientras se _

_Escucha:_

_Someday de Nickelback_

_Piano concerto No. 21 Andante de Mozart_

_Love 2012 de 3OH!3_

**Alice P.V.O**

_-yo__… Jasper, no creo que debamos de volver a vernos- dije en voz baja _

Cerré la puerta lo mas rápido que pude, antes de que comenzara a llorar, espere junto a la puerta esperando a oír que el carro de Jasper, después de oír como se alejaba en su coche me desmorone…

Comencé a llorar mas de lo que había llorado en años, lloraba por mi dolor, lloraba por lo que le hacia a María y por Jasper, en algún momento de la noche perdí la noción del tiempo y caí dormida..

Desperté en el frío piso del recibidor, subí las escaleras y abrí la regadera, levante la cabeza para recibir el agua helada directo en la frente, solo después de unos minutos me percate de que me había metido a la regadera con la ropa puesta, comencé a llorar ¿ por que? ¡ NO LO SE! ¡ quizá por que era una estúpida a la que todo le sale mal! ¡ una estúpida que no puede hacer nada bien! Ni siquiera tomar un maldito baño …

Cuando me percate de lo que hacia descubrí que llevaba 5 minutos mirando como caía el agua de la regadera, cerré la llave y salí de la ducha, camine hacia mi cuarto como estaba, completamente empapada, abrí mi closet y tome la primera ropa que encontré, me calce unos tenis y salí de la casa… me tomo otros 10 minutos percatarme que trataba de cerrar la puerta de la entrada con las llaves del carro.

Estrelle mi cara contra la puerta no podía hacer nada bien, en ese momento mire al cielo ¿ por que aun estaba obscuro? Mire mi reloj ¡ estaba obscuro por que aun era las tres de la mañana!

Volví adentro y mire mi reflejo parecía una niña, no podía permitirme eso, por mi , no por nadie mas, no podía permitir que algo me lastimara así, subí a mi cuarto y prendí la maquina de coser, necesitaba tranquilizarme y el zumbido de la maquina al trabajar lograba tranquilizarme un poco, escogí un par de vestidos viejos y comencé a modificarlos , eran las seis cuando logre acabarlos un bello vestido azul marino y un rojo, decidí utilizar el azul, me arregle lo mejor que pude, pero decidí quedarme con los tenis, no se veían mal con el vestido, salí de la casa y cerré la puerta al primer intento.

Arranque el carro y abri las ventanas, el aire congelado dejaba curiosamente insensible mi rostro, parando cualquier lagrima que estuviera apunto de salir, pronto demasiado pronto quizá llegue a la escuela, no salí del carro hasta que escuche el sonido de la entrada, camine despacio hasta mi salón y entre como sonámbula a mi clase, a lo lejos pude ver como Bella y Charlotte trataban de llamar mi atención pero no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie, escogí una de las bancas del frente para estar sola, pronto comenzó la clase por primera vez en mi vida puse atención a toda la lección, parecía que los relojes se hubieran confabulado para adelantarse de una manera impresionante, cuando me percate ya era el receso….

No quería entrar al comedor y ver su rostro, no quería que mis amigas me preguntaran que tenia o que me interrogaran, no tenia ganas de oír el molesto murmullo de platicas felices y normales, tome mi mochila y fui a refugiarme a la azotea del colegio.

- sabes, en teoría esta prohibido estar en la azotea de la escuela- comento Bella mientras caminaba hacia mi

- no hay ningún letrero donde diga que esta prohibido- rezongue en voz baja

- quizá, pero creo que es sentido común- dijo Bella mientras se sentaba a mi lado

- ¿ alguna razón para que no vayas al comedor y decidas quedarte bajo la lluvia en el techo ?- pregunto

- ninguna, ¿Por qué crees que me sucede algo?- mencione -

- Alice, te conozco desde niña, sólo usas tenis fuera de gimnasia cuando estas deprimida, no le hablas a tus amigas cuando estas triste y solo subes al techo cuando te molesta algo y al ver que hoy has hecho esas tres cosas, deduzco que algo muy malo te ha sucedido, dime Ali- dijo Bella mientras trataba de mirarme a los ojos

- no quiero hablar de eso Bells- dije conteniendo las lagrimas

Lo que me gustaba de Bella es que no era como otras amigas, que me hubieran presionado para que les contara que me sucedía, ella solo me abrazo y permitió que llorara en su hombro

- tranquila, tranquila- murmuraba mientras acariciaba mi cabeza

- ¿ no crees que todo esta al revés? generalmente soy yo quien te consuela- le dije entre lagrimas

- lo se, pero me alegra poder regresarte el favor- comento

Una sonrisa se asomo por mis labios

-¿ así que te alegra que este triste para que puedas pagar por mi ayuda?-

- algo- Bella sonrío captando mi broma

Después de eso no hablamos mas, ambas nos tomamos de la mano y contemplamos la lluvia, esa fue la única vez que vi a Bella estar bajo la lluvia sin quejarse.

Sonó la campana y lentamente nos pusimos en camino para la siguiente clase, nos quitamos el impermeable y entramos al salón de clase.

¿ cuando acabaron las clases? Nunca lo supe, al parecer el tiempo me jugaba malas pasadas, pero de un momento a otro la escuela había acabado y estaba en mi taller de danza, en todo el día no había visto ni la sombra de Jasper, quizá eso era lo mejor pero por otro lado el había estado todo el día en mi cabeza, y eso comenzaba a afectarme …

-¡CONCENTRATE ALICE! ¡ DIJE ROND DE JAMBÉ A TERRE NO RON DE JAMBÉ L´AIR! - me grito la maestra

Pero ¡maldición! ¡Como quería que controlara mis pies, si no podía controlar mi mente! Siempre soporto sus gritos pero hoy, pensé que comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento, comencé a morderme mi labio para no llorar, voltee a la ventana para que mis compañeras no me vieran así, en ese momento creí ver la cara de Jasper en la ventana, ¡ genial! Ahora estaba alucinando con su rostro, era totalmente patética.

Apreté los dientes y seguí con la clase, tratando de sonreír.

-¡ ALICE ! ¡ APUNTA EL TALON! ¡ ESTAMOS EN BALLET!- volvió a vociferar la maestra

- CALLESE VIEJA BRUJA, DEJE DE GRITAR, LA PODEMOS OIR CLARAMENTE SIN NECECIDAD DE QUE GRITE- nunca supe de donde salio ese grito, pero me quede congelada después de decirlo, mis compañeras miraban alternamente a mi y a la profesora, mudas de asombro, creo que era la primera en decirle algo así, la profesora me miro con los ojos como platos, le sostuve la mirada

- Señorita, esta castigada, la clase acabo- dijo mientras salía del salón

Mis compañeras se retiraron en silencio y me quede sola, nadie me vigilaba y hubiese sido fácil no cumplir el castigo, pero pensándolo bien no tenia nada mejor que hacer y también quería estar sola.

Puse la grabadora en la canción de la maestra y comencé a practicar, pronto obtuve la perfecta postura de Ballet :

hombros ligeramente hacia atrás, espalda recta, piernas juntas, talones hacia afuera, pies apuntando hacia el frente… Una postura impecable. Sin embargo al verme en el reflejo del espejo solo veía un par de ojos tristes.

Sacudí mi cabeza para evitar pensar en el, en este salón solo existe la danza, los problemas personales quedaban afuera… es lo que siempre decía la profesora, pero en este momento ….me mordí el labio para evitar pensar en el.

Todo había cambiado en un instante, todo ocurrió demasiado rápido:

El camino a la escuela

El juego de Baseball

El súper mercado

Si hubiese sabido que ayer iban a ocurrir tantas cosas, le hubiera pedido a María que me llevara con ella a la practica de biología la escuela.

¿ por que seguía haciéndolo? ¿Por qué seguía encajando el cuchillo en la herida? Jasper no era para mi eso lo sabia perfectamente, guapo, alto de buena familia, cariñoso extravagante… perfecto y yo llena de defectos mas que mis virtudes,

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!- grite lo mas fuerte que pude.

¿Cuanto que no gritaba? La música de Mozart comenzaba a reventarme, su genialidad, su perfección comenzaba a ser como una pequeña piedra en mi zapatilla, no es que no creyera que Mozart era genial, de echo era de mis favoritos, pero no hoy, sus melodías, su ritmo perfectos contrastaban con lo que yo era, necesitaba sacar todo esa energía.

Me acerque a la grabadora y conecte mi mp3 , sincronice la música y la primera en aparecer fue "Love 2012" de 3OH!3, comencé a mover el cuello al ritmo de la canción y pronto me encontré bailando, moviéndome al ritmo de ella: soltándome, comenzando a mover los hombros, olvidándome de la técnica y las posiciones predeterminadas, girando al ritmo del coro y cantando para mi, queriendo poder amar de esa manera

- This is my; love myself, ¡yeah! ¡FUCK EVERYONE ELSE, I don´t need nobody´s help, Cause this love 2012- volví a cantar deseando que mi amor fuera de esa manera, para que de esa manera no fuera lastimada

("_esta soy yo, no amo a nadie mas ¡ asi es! ¡ a la mierda cualquier otro!, no necesito la ayuda de alguien mas. De esta manera es el amor en el 2012")_

Caí de rodillas cuando acabo la canción y golpe el piso con los puños , comencé a llorar ¿ que me sucedía? Lo juro de verdad era raro que llorara y ahora parecía que no hacia otra cosa mas que llorar, en cada giro había visto su rostro en la ventana.

Mire el reloj de la pared, hace tiempo que ya había acabado mi castigo, me cambie y fui hacia mi carro, encendí el motor.

Comencé a respirar lentamente tratando de tranquilizarme, cuando logre estar mas o menos tranquila me puse en marcha hacia mi casa.

Rápidamente llegue a mi casa, a lo lejos pude ver una figura , mi corazón se encogió,

¿ podría ser ?….. Acelere, y luego frene bruscamente ¿ de verdad quería verlo? ¿ que haría cuando lo viera? ¿ que diría? ¿ que quería decir? ¿ que quería oír? Tantas y mas preguntas aparecieron rápidamente en mi mente, aguante la respiración sin darme cuenta poco a poco fui soltando el aire, llegue al lugar donde estacionaba el auto, llevando prácticamente el corazón en la mano lista para contestar cualquier cosa que preguntara…

- Buenas tarde señorita- dijo el cartero

Por fin comprendí lo que siente un globo al ser pinchado por una aguja, tanto para nada. Sólo yo confundía al chico de mis sueños con el cartero

-¿ eh? - balbuce

- ¿ que si podría firmar?- repitió el cartero

- ¿ que..?- mencione, por alguna razón aun no podía pronunciar mas que monosílabos

- si, podría firmar el recibo de la caminadora- volvió a comentar el cartero, que comenzaba a verse molesto

- no pedimos ninguna caminadora- conteste mientras cerraba la puerta de mi casa tras de mi

Me senté en el suelo abatida, oi como tocaban el timbre

- ¡Ya le dije que no ordenamos ninguna caminadora! - dije mientras abría la puerta

- Ja…Ja…sper- alcance a decir cuando me di cuenta a quien le gritaba

**Jasper P.V.O **

… todo el maldito día, chistes malos acerca de lo que le ocurrió a mi rostro, la mayoría provenientes de mis compañeros de baseball, el que creí que seria mi único consuelo fue realmente mi mayor tormento, pensé ilusamente que a tanto Edward como a Emmett los ridiculizarían de la misma manera que a mi, pero cual seria mi sorpresa que en cuanto llegue a la escuela, tanto Rosalie como Bella se abalanzaron hacia ellos como si fueran heridos de guerra o algo por el estilo, jamás había visto a Rosalie tan atenta y tan dulce como en ese momento y jamás había visto a Bella tan tierna con Edward, si María hubiera estado seguramente se hubiese burlado de mi, trate de no pensar demasiado en ella, ya había tomado mi decisión.

Todo el día en balde trate de buscar a Alice, en cada esquina en cada salón y no la encontré, sabia que tanto como Charlotte, Bella o Rosalie compartían clases con ella o al menos sabrían en que salón encontrarlas, pero no les pedí ayuda por temor a que enteraran de mi decisión, durante el receso mi única esperanza, llegue lo mas temprano que pude y me dedique a buscarla sin hallarla. El día pronto acabo y me dirigí al campo para la practica.

-¡ JASPER ATENTO!- grito el entrenador, justo cuando recibía una pelota en el casco, genial otro golpe, justo lo que necesitaba.

El entrenador me hizo una seña y corrí hacia el

- Jasper, no se lo que te esta ocurriendo, y sinceramente no me interesa, pero si eso esta afectando con tu juego, te sugiero que lo resuelvas de una vez, sino me veré forzado a quitarte la capitanía del equipo- dijo el entrenador tratando de mirarme a los ojos

- si entrenador, no lo decepcionare- mencione

- eso espero Whitlock, pero por lo pronto veamos… te quedaras 10 minutos extra y ahora ¡ A TU POSICION! - me dijo mientras sonaba su silbato.

Los minutos se me pasaron volando, lo bueno del baseball es que cuando consigues poner tu mente en blanco las cosas fluyen perfectamente, durante esos 35 minutos casi logre olvidarme de Alice, pero cuando salí al estacionalmente su recuerdo volvió con mayor fuerza, a lo lejos oí música clásica y decidí seguirla, pronto llegue a una área de la escuela que no solía frecuentar, la sección de talleres artísticos , la música se oyó con mayor fuerza ¿ Alice tomaba Ballet ? Quizá aun siguiera con siguiera en su clase…

Corrí inmediatamente hacia la ventana que creí que era del salón de Ballet, dentro aproximadamente unas catorce chicas, enfundadas en mallas y leotardos, todas ellas apoyadas en una barra movían una y otra vez la pierna de en círculos de adelante, a lado y hacia atrás, en el centro sobresaliendo estaba Alice, mas pequeña de lo que recordaba y mas hermosa de lo que hubiera pensado, sin tacones, ni vestidos y sin complicados peinados, con el cabello hacia atrás y con una ligera sonrisa movía la pierna con mayor gracia que cualquiera de sus compañeras, incluso yo que jamás había visto Ballet lo sabia, ¿como era posible que la profesora no se dará cuenta que había un ángel entre sus alumnas?

Ahí estaba perfecta, casi enfatizando que yo era un desastre bailando delicadamente, ella volteo a la ventana y yo me agache rápidamente

-¡CONCENTRATE ALICE! ¡ DIJE ROND DE JAMBÉ A TERRE NO RON DE JAMBÉ L´AIR! - grito la profesora

Levante la cabeza ¡ como se le ocurría gritarle a mi ángel? Pude ver como Alice mordía su labio y sus compañeras volteaban la vista, por un momento quise entrar al salón y llevármela, pero ella solo sonrío y cambio el ejerció, ¡ rayos! Y yo que creía que el baseball era demandante, la vieja arpía de la profesora pasaba corrigiendo y gritando a cada alumna para luego gritar que en conjunto lo estaban haciendo mal, y sin embargo ellas sonreían como si nada les agradara mas que escuchar música clásica y oír gritos de su profesora, por primera vez recapacite y pensé que quizá nuestro entrenador no fuera tan malo como la mayoría mis compañeros pensaban.

-¡ ALICE ! ¡ APUNTA EL TALON! ¡ ESTAMOS EN BALLET!- volvió a vociferar la maestra

¡ esto era la ultimo! Nadie pero absolutamente nadie debería de hablarle asi a ella, daria la vuelta y le armaría un escándalo a la profesora, quizá no un golpe por que era mujer, pero si tenia carro… pensamientos estúpidos como esos fluyeron por mi mente en ese instante cuando

- CALLESE VIEJA BRUJA, DEJE DE GRITAR, LA PODEMOS OIR CLARAMENTE SIN NECECIDAD DE QUE GRITE- Alice alzo la voz.

¡Esa era mi chica! Pensé, tras esas palabras todas las chicas se quedaron atónitas, y la maestra acabo la clase y mando castigada a Alice.

Quizá ahora fuera el momento de ir a hablar con ella, di la vuelta al edificio para pasar por la puerta cuando la vi:

Bailando absolutamente concentrada, combinando y cambiando posturas, tan delicada y tan hermosa ¿ de verdad pude pensar que era mas bella María? por fin comprendo que era lo que me molestaba del razonamiento de Peter, Alice no era segunda en belleza con María, simplemente tenían bellezas de diferente índole y por alguna razón la belleza de Alice me cautivaba mucho mas que la de María.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!- escuche un grito, ¿ que le ocurría a Alice? ¿ estaba bien?

Me asome y suspire, ella esta bien solo caminaba hacia la grabadora y quitaba la música de Mozart pude ver como se dirigía conectaba su mp3, una canción se comenzó a reproducir, no la conocía pero reconocí el genero "alternativo electrónico" .

El cambio fue automático, antes sus pasos si parecían algo alicaídos pero ahora, me asome completamente, estaba segura que ella ya no me vería, conocía esa sensación salirse del mundo para entrar en tu propio mundo, cobijarte en tus emociones y dejarte llevar, es lo que trataba de hacer en los partidos de baseball, "fluir".

Pero Alice ella lo lograba perfectamente, jamás volvería a ver a nadie bailar así, ella extendió sus brazos y comenzó a girar, a sacar toda su fuerza:

- This is my; love myself, ¡yeah! ¡FUCK EVERYONE ELSE, I don´t need nobody´s help, Cause this love 2012- grito mientras giraba

En ese momento me di cuenta de todo, su animo, lo que pensaba, mis piernas fallaron y caí de rodillas. Por un momento fue como estar en su sincronía no por algún nexo mágico o alguna estupidez por el estilo, simplemente por que pensaba del mismo modo, por que yo también quería odiar al amor y no amar a nadie mas, amarme a mi mismo para que no saliera herido de la decepción

Ella no era mía, no era mi ángel no era nada, pero podía serlo, entendí lo que fue tan claro para Edward y para Emmett, no podía tenerlas a las dos, solo podía ser una volví a mirar através de la ventana y vi a Alice de rodillas golpeando el piso, mi elección fue clara .

Antes de que ella saliera del salón, me retire y entre al carro me aleje de la escuela y comencé a pensar ¿ que le diría? , sin darme cuenta erre el camino de su casa y tuve que regresar sobre mis pasos, mas rápido de lo que hubiera querido llegue a su casa, estacione el carro y baje, jamás me había costando caminar diez pasos, mis piernas no colaboraban parecían estar llenas de plomo, vi como el cartero se alejaba me acerque y

Toque el timbre :

-¡Ya le dije que no ordenamos ninguna caminadora! - dijo mientras abría la puerta

- Ja…Ja…sper- balbuceo

- ehh hola Alice- comente un poco sorprendido por como me había recibido, ella me miro a los ojos y

¡ PAZ! Hizo la puerta al cerrarse.

**Reviews?**

**Entre mas reviews mas rápido actualizo **

**¡**** Si se juntan 10 actualizo de inmediato!**

**Un abrazo Kalid Red**

**P.S.: ojala les haya gustado las canciones, díganme si les gusto la idea de que ponga las canciones las cuales me ayudaron a escribir el capitulo. **

**Se aceptan quejas y sugerencias etc, etc**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 **

**En el amor gana quien huye **

**Jasper P.V.O.**

-¡Ya le dije que no ordenamos ninguna caminadora! - dijo mientras abría la puerta

- Ja…Ja…sper- balbuceo

- ehh hola Alice- comente un poco sorprendido por como me había recibido, ella me miro a los ojos y

¡ PAZ! Hizo la puerta al cerrarse

¿ de verdad me había cerrado la puerta en la cara? Me costo un segundo comprender que realmente me había cerrado la puerta en la cara, me sentí como un idiota, pero sinceramente que esperaba ¿ que simplemente abriera la puerta y dijera que me amaba?

Me asome por la mirilla y no puede ver nada, las ventanas tenían cortinas y no podía ver nada.

- Alice, por favor abre la puerta- dije mientras volvía a tocar la puerta

Solo silencio dentro de la casa

- Se que estas ahí, y me escuchas, ¡ por favor, necesito hablar de frente! - volví a tocar la puerta

Solo mas silencio, a mi mente vino el recuerdo su voz diciéndome que no debería de volver a verla.

Volví a tocar la puerta , no me resignaría, tenia que hablar de frente y no lo haría de otra manera, sin embargo mi única respuesta fue mas silencio.

- ¡ ALICE SE QUE ME ESCUCHAS, ME QUEDARE EN TU PUERTA HASTA QUE SALGAS Y HABLES CONMIGO!- grite lo mas fuerte que pude.

Solo mas silencio, ni una risa, ni una palabra.

Mire mi reloj eran las 4:00 de la tarde, mire al cielo y desee haber traído algo de comida.

**Alice P.V.O**

¡ OHH dios! ¿ que hice? ¡ que hice! , Después de haberlo confundido con un vendedor le cerré la cara en la puerta, de todas las cosas que pude decir tuve que haber dicho eso, justamente tenia que decirle lo mas estúpido, pegue mi espalda contra la puerta.

- Alice, por favor abre la puerta- dijo mientras tocaba la puerta

Guarde silencio.

-Se que estas ahí, y me escuchas, ¡ por favor, necesito hablar de frente!- ahora tocaba la puerta con mas fuerza ¿ que necesitaba decirme? ¿Que era una tonta por haberme enamorado de él? O que solo amaba a María, lo que quisiera decirme solo me lastimaría.

ahora ya no tocaba la puerta, la golpeaba

- ¡ ALICE SE QUE ME ESCUCHAS, ME QUEDARE EN TU PUERTA HASTA QUE SALGAS Y HABLES CONMIGO!- grito

Guarde silencio una vez mas, ¡ Ja ! Si de algo estaba segura, es que no abriría esa puerta, de verdad tenia miedo a lo que pudiera decirme y sentía aun mayor miedo de lo que yo podría contestarle, mire mi reloj las 4:00, se iría en una media hora a lo mucho una hora. Después de eso solo quedaría evitarlo en la escuela, pronto se graduaría de la escuela y probablemente no lo volvería a ver, esa posibilidad me traspaso el corazón.

Resistí la tentación de asomarme por la ventana , el volvió a tocar decidí subir a mi cuarto, no quería pensar en nada.

Tome mi cuaderno donde hacia los bosquejos para mis modelos de ropa y comencé a dibujar, inconscientemente dibuje el rostro de Jasper, por lo que me pareció un minuto contemple mi dibujo, era impresionante lo bien que conocía su rostro, sus mejillas angulares, su cabello dorado, sus finos labios, pero en especial sus ojos, esos extraños ojos color dorado que me perdían, en el dibujo sus ojos me miraban interrogantes, como si preguntaran ¿ por que no abría?

¿ Por que no podía parar esas lagrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas? ¿ por que era tan débil?

Era una estúpida, tenia que racionalizar esto, era joven, casi una niña, aun no conocía casi nada de la vida, nunca había salido de E.U., aun no había asistido a la universidad, ¡por dios! Aun no conocía nada del mundo, y sin embargo aquí me tenía llorando por el novio de mi hermana como si fuera el único hombre en el mundo, ¿pero si el fuese el indicado? Pensé de pronto.

Arroje el cuaderno lejos.

Mire el reloj eran las 5:00 ya había pasado una hora, me asome ligeramente por mi ventana, casi sin mover la cortina, pude ver como abría la puerta de su coche, una mueca se forma en mi rostro, se había rendido, pude ver como se metía en el carro, absorta vería como se iría de mi vida, pero ¿ por que se subía de esa manera al carro? Por la puerta trasera, corrí la cortina y pude percatarme que no se iba, estaba buscado algo ¿pero que?

No pude evitar sonreír cuando me di cuenta lo que buscaba, de la parte de atrás saco una barra de cereal y se la comía, tenia una expresión similar a cuando un niño descubre un regalo de navidad, comencé a reírme era tan absurdo, de pronto el levanto la mirada y cerré la cortina deseando que no me hubiera visto.

Tenia que encontrar algo para distraerme y de esa manera evitar pensar en el , respire tome un libro y mi mp3, comencé a leer, un capitulo, dos capítulos, tres capítulos, cuatro capítulos

¡ DEMONIOS! No podía alejar mi mente de Jasper.

Me odie a mi misma, por que mi fuerza de voluntad era tan débil, ¡POR QUE!

por que me obsesionaba tanto, por que era tan atractivo, POR QUE ESTABA PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADA DE JASPER.

Fui hacia el botiquín de la casa, jamás lo hubiera echo en otra situación, pero estaba desesperada, y si no lo hacia probablemente haría una estupidez, abrí el frasco de somníferos, me trague la pastilla sin necesidad de agua y de inmediato sentí como la gruesa pastilla pasaba por mi garganta, subí a mi cuarto y prendí mi mp3 mientras me acostaba en mi cama esperando que la pastilla me surtiera efecto… rápidamente fui atrapada en un extraño estado de sopor

O o o o o o o o o O o o o o o o o O

Abrí los ojos, reinaba la oscuridad en mi cuarto, mi mp3 se había quedado sin batería , me quite los audífonos, quite el cuaderno de la cama, la espalda me dolía al parecer me había dormido sobre algo el, me di cuenta que no me había quitado la ropa de la calle, ni los zapatos al momento de dormirme.

Me levante de la cama y prendí la luz, mire mi reloj era las 12:30 de la noche, seguro hace mucho que se había ido, abrí la cortina cuando ….

¡ AHÍ ESTABA! ¿ pero como? Aun estaba ahí recargado sobre el carro mirándome directamente, inexpresivo mientras una ligera lluvia caía sobre el.

Muda de asombro rápidamente cerré la ventana ¡ me había visto !

**Jasper P.V.O **

- maldita sea- murmure mientras veía mi reloj casi eran las cinco, Moria de hambre y la terca de Alice no abría la puerta,

Me había cansado de tocar la puerta pero aun seguía esperando, ella tenia que abrir la puerta en algún momento, lo sabia, ¡ tenia que abrir!

Mi estomago rugió, aun no había comido nada, busque en mis bolsillos, nada ni una migaja de pan, si al menos fuera como Emmett, el siempre traía algún bocadillo en su carro o en su mochila, ¡ Emmett! Lo recordé, hace unos días le preste mi carro ¿ quizá? Me abalance al asiento delantero buscando, ¡ nada!, pase al asiento trasero, siempre le sucedía y siempre me molestaba por eso, cuando ¡ ÉXITO ! Una barra de cereal, Como siempre Emmett había dejado algo de comida en mi carro generalmente me molestaba con el por eso pero hoy, silo hubiese visto lo hubiera besado.

Levante la vista cuando creí ver el rostro de Alice, me quede observando mas tiempo esa ventana, seguramente seria la de su cuarto. Me había visto eso era seguro, pero ella no volvió a asomarse pero me dio la esperanza de seguir esperando, en algún momento ella bajaría.

Sin embargo paso otra hora y nada sucedía, pronto fueron las seis, tome mi celular y marque el numero de Edward, ¡ genial numero fuera de servicio! Lo mas probable es que estuviera con Bella y hubiese apagado el móvil, ¡ maldición! Tendría que hablar con Emmett marque y me contesto al tercer timbrazo

- ¿ Jasper?-

- si, Emmett, ¿me harías un favor?-

- ehh, no lo se, sabes aun tengo el ojo morado- contesto un poco molesto

- por favor-

- no lo se….- ahora se estaba divirtiendo

- por favor- volví a suplicar

- depende, que quieres- pregunto

- que le digas a Esme que me fui a dormir a casa de Peter- le dije

- asumo que no estas con Peter- menciono de inmediato

- si, bueno… realmente estoy en casa de Alice- comente en voz baja

- ¡ Estas con Alice!-

- bueno, realmente…- lo mas rápido que pude le conté lo que sucedía, la peor parte fue imaginarme su sonrisa del otro lado del teléfono

- esta bien Jazz, solo por que es en nombre del amor- dijo enfatizando las ultimas palabras.

- pero…- aquí venia lo que realmente me costaría el favor

- recuerdas esos dos controles inalámbricos del X-box-

Trate de reprimir una sonrisa

- Claro primo son tuyos- le dije

- tranquilo le diré a Esme que estas con Peter, y ummm… suerte con Alice-

Me despedí y corte la llamada, rápidamente le hable a Peter y le pedí el favor, el acepto mas rápido que Emmett en cuanto le conté lo que haría.

Guarde mi celular en mi bolsillo y me recline sobre el carro.

6:00 pm

7:00pm

8:00pm

9:00pm

10:00pm

11:00pm

12:00pm

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había visto la hora en mi reloj, cuantas veces había tocado la puerta conté el numero de adoquines de la entrada, hice un nuevos récords en los juegos de mi celular, mire como se movían las nubes pensé en lo que le tenia que decir a Alice en cuanto la viera, desde cosas comunes hasta palabras tan melosas que nadie jamás crearía que yo las había pronunciado, y pronto me quede sin saber que hacer, mire mi reloj nuevamente las 12:01, el tiempo parecía reírse de mi en ocasiones avanzaba mas rápido de lo que pensaba, pero hoy parecía que el tiempo no avanzaba, durante este tiempo habia sentido casi todo tipo de emociones, tristeza, enojo, melancolía….

Mire el cielo y me percate de que nuevamente habia empezado a llover, podría irme seguramente ella estaría dormida ya, pero ya había tomado una decisión y ahora la mantendría, aunque me tuviera que quedar lo que quedaba de noche en vela, frote mis manos para calentarlas, mi estomago volvió a sonar pero lo ignore clave mi vista en la ventana de Alice o la que creía que era su ventana, seguí mirándola y pensando en ella durante un buen rato mas cuando de repente

¡ se encendió la luz!

Mi corazón latió deprisa, observe como una delicada mano descorría la ventana y ahí claramente la puede ver, con el rostro lleno de sorpresa me miraba directamente a los ojos, no supe que emoción reflejar, rápidamente cerro la ventana antes de que pudiera decir algo.

Espere durante dos minutos, quizá ahora ella bajaría a abrir la puerta pero nada, no volvió a mostrarse.

¡ carajo!

Ella lo valía eso lo sabia, pero un pude evitar enojarme, ¿que le sucedía? Tanto me odiaba como para no quererme ver mas de 9 horas esperando solo para verla y nada

Maldición.

-¡ ALICE SAL DE AHÍ! - enojado grite, si ella no quería hacerlo por las buenas lo haría por las malas, ella tenia que saber mi decisión, así no lo quisiera

- ALICE TENGO QUE DECIRTE ALGO- golpee la puerta con fuerza,

Voltee a ver alrededor por suerte la casa de Alice las luces de los vecinos estaban apagadas pero aun así ¡ a la mierda los vecinos! Tenia que saber lo que sentía

Tome una bocanada de aire y entonces

- ¡A-L-I-C-E …!- grite con fuerza

No había vuelta hacia atrás, tendía que decirle lo que sentía grite, pero ella no salio, si no quería hacerlo por buenas tendría que hacer algo fuera de lo común.

- ¡ ALICE ERES UNA OBSTINADA!- grite mientras golpeaba la puerta

- ¡ALICE ERES UNA TONTA!- volví a vociferar

-¡ALICE ESTAS LOCA!- declare mientras golpeaba la puerta

- ¡ALICE ERES RARA!-

- ¡ ALICE ESTAS OBESIONADA CON LA ROPA Y CON TU CARRO !- continúe insultándola

¿Había perdido el juicio? Quizá, pero que mas da.

¿El amor no trata de eso?, estar perdidamente enamorado no implica ser un poco estúpido, no se supone que debes de dar un salto de confianza, el amor es como brincar de un precipicio sin saber si hay algo en el fondo, ahora lo entiendo, nunca había sentido eso por María pero ahora lo sentía mas fuerte que nunca por Alice, ahora el problema era saber si ella sentía lo mismo.

- ALICE POR TODO ESO Y MAS TE AMO, ¡TE AMO!, SOLO A TI, SAL DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- grite con toda mi alma

Me recargue sobre la puerta para tomar aire, pero en ese momento

¡ PAZ!

Caí sobre el piso del recibidor de su casa, Alice de pie me miraba con los ojos rojos a causa del llanto y la boca tensa

- ¡ se puede saber que te sucede! Acaso quieres que se despierte todo el vecindario, que llamen a la policía!- dijo conteniendo las lagrimas por el coraje

- ¡ QUIEN TE CREES JASPER WHITLOCK ! ¡ CON QUE DERECHO ESTAS AFUERA DE MI CASA! ¡ CON QUE DERECHO ME INSULTAS Y GRITAS TODAS ESAS TONTERIAS FUERA DE MI CASA! - nunca había visto a alguien tan enojada

- ¡ QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES WHITLOCK!- grito al fin mientras se acercaba a mi

Me levante lentamente del piso, la mire a los ojos y dije

- el hombre que mas te ama Alice-

_Solo sent__í el impacto de su mano sobre mi mejilla._

me toque la mejilla, lo que sucedió después nunca lo hubiera previsto, enredo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y comenzó a besarme de una manera en que nadie jamás lo había echo, impulsivamente le regrese el beso , olvidando todo, el hambre, el dolor de la pelea con mis primos, el cansancio, todo absolutamente todo se olvido.

En este instante solo existía ella, sus labios, su figura sobre la mía y su rostro lo demás se desvaneció en la inmensidad.

**Reviews?**

**Entre mas reviews mas rápido actualizo **

**¡**** Si se juntan 10 actualizo de inmediato!**

**Un abrazo Kalid Red**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**Esto no puede ser verdad **

**Alice P.V.O. **

Me levante de la cama y prendí la luz, mire mi reloj era las 12:30 de la noche, seguro hace mucho que se había ido, abrí la cortina cuando ….

¡ AHÍ ESTABA! ¿ pero como? Cerré rápidamente la ventana

¡ me había visto ! Muda de asombro cerré rápidamente la ventana.

Contuve el aliento ¡ OH dios ! Solo una alucinación, solo un sueño, aun estoy dormida. Jasper se fue hace mucho, pienso. Me pellizco el brazo para comprobarlo, el dolor es real, la realidad siempre es dolorosa, muerdo mi labio, tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder si bajo… tengo miedo de lo que pueda decir .

**¡¿****Por qué** soy tan cobarde?

-¡ ALICE SAL DE AHÍ!- Jasper grita

Con mis manos tapo mis oídos, como una niña pequeña que no quiere oír un regaño

- ALICE TENGO QUE DECIRTE ALGO- declara

No , no bajare, ni en sueños, no quiero oír lo que me dirá, no quiero oír como confiesa su amor por María, no quiero que me rompa el corazón.

- ¡A-L-I-C-E …!- grita con fuerza

muerdo mis uñas, por que no se va.

- ¡ ALICE ERES UNA OBSTINADA!- grita mientras golpea la puerta

¿ estaba loco? ¿ por que me insulta? ¿ acaso me quiere ridiculizar?

- ¡ALICE ERES UNA TONTA!- vocifera

¿ por que no para? Me lastima, me duele saber que continuación dirá que por eso prefiere a mi hermana.

-¡ALICE ESTAS LOCA!- declara mientras golpea la puerta

- ¡ALICE ERES RARA!-

Una lagrima de rabia surca mi mejilla, te odio Jasper, odio amarte, mas lagrimas caen

- ¡ ALICE ESTAS OBESIONADA CON LA ROPA Y CON TU CARRO !- continua insultándome

Jalo mi cabello, lo detesto, pero no abriré la puerta, que grite lo que quiera me da igual, Jamás le abriré la puerta, es un idiota y esta loco.

- ALICE POR TODO ESO Y MAS TE AMO, ¡TE AMO!, SOLO A TI, SAL DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-

¿Qué? Mi corazón se para por un segundo, un flujo de adrenalina me hace percibir las cosas como si fueran en cámara lenta, ¿ de verdad me dijo que me ama?

No el solo esta jugando conmigo, ¡ bastardo! Abro la puerta de un jalón el cae a mis pies, sin importarme su dolor descargo mis sentimientos en el :

- ¡ se puede saber que te sucede! Acaso quieres que se despierte todo el vecindario, que llamen a la policía!- digo conteniendo las lagrimas por el coraje, desde el piso me observa abriendo mucho los ojos

Rabia es lo siento en ese momento, rabia por que el sea el novio de mi hermana y no el mío, rabia por que sea insoportablemente atractivo, rabia por que parezca que mis lagrimas son de tristeza y Rabia por que quiera besarlo hasta dejar de respirar y no poder hacerlo.

- ¡ QUIEN TE CREES JASPER WHITLOCK ! ¡ CON QUE DERECHO ESTAS AFUERA DE MI CASA! ¡ CON QUE DERECHO ME INSULTAS Y GRITAS TODAS ESAS TONTERIAS FUERA DE MI CASA! - grito hasta perder el aire

- ¡ QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES WHITLOCK!- grito al fin mientras me acerco a el

- el hombre que mas te ama Alice- dice suavemente desde el piso

La gota que derrama el vaso, tantos sentimientos y todos tan confusos, le doy una cachetada.

durante una milésima de segundo su rostro parece vulnerable como aquel día en el cementerio, toca su mejilla incrédulo, me percato que mi cachetada no es el primer golpe que ha recibido, mi cuerpo te desconecta de mi cerebro, instintivamente me acerco a el veo sus ojos ambarinos con mis manos lo acerco a mi y lo beso.

Su cuerpo se pega al mío.

Jasper… solo el existe, nadie mas, he olvidado mi nombre. Acción y reacción es lo que hago, toco su rostro en un vano intento de grabar su semblante en mis manos, sus manos acarician mi espalda, acercándome mas y mas, siento sus labios, su aliento, enredo mis manos en su cabello para acercar su rostro aun mas, con el pie el cierra la puerta.

Un segundo, un minuto, una hora, un siglo ha pasado desde que lo estoy besando, no lo se y no me importa, soy feliz ¡ al diablo lo demás!

Me alejo un poco - también te amo- susurro, el me estrecha de nuevo

Me separo lo observo, ninguno de los dos dice nada , pienso que esto no es cierto, que no puede ser verdad, que en cualquier momento desaparecerá, que en algún momento me daré cuenta que este beso solo es una alucinación inducida por los fármacos, pero escucho su respiración agitada y me convenzo de que esto es real; vuelvo a separarme, veo los golpes en su rostro y comienzo a besar cada lugar donde el tiene un golpe, siento como el comienza a sonreír

Me separo e inhalo profundamente, su estomago gruñe, me río y el corea mis risas

**Jasper P.V.O**

- tienes hambre- me comenta con una sonrisa

- un poco, he tenido que esperar a que una chica saliera de su casa para que hablara conmigo- digo con fingida indiferencia

- yo no lo hubiera hecho-

- al final valió la pena- menciono mientras entrelazo mi mano con la suya

Mi estomago vuelve a sonar

- te hare algo de comer-menciona mientras delicadamente suelta mi mano,

La jalo de nueva cuenta hacia mi, ella se resiste un poco, pero la vuelvo a jalar se rinde, sonríe y me da un beso en la mejilla.

Todo parece irreal sacado de un cuento y ella es mi princesa.

- tu carro, ¿sigue afuera?- pregunta

- claro- digo mientras miro el techo acaso es una indirecta para decirme que me vaya

- podrías…

- irme?- completo la oración

- NO!, digo no, pero seria mejor meterlo al garaje, puede que mis vecinos no se hayan levantado con tus gritos, pero si seguro se fijaran en un mustang estacionado en la casa- menciono

Sonreí, de repente cualquier tipo de cansancio que hubiese tenido se había olvidado, juguetee con las llaves del carro y salí a acomodar el carro, dentro del garaje.

Con una extraña sensación toque la puerta, esta vez fue diferente ella abrió la puerta con el primer golpe

- pensé, que seria mejor abrir rápidamente antes de que volvieras a gritar- dijo mientras me sonrojaba ligeramente

- ah en cuanto eso..-

- no digas nada, entiendo por que lo hiciste- menciono mientras bajaba la mirada

Sonreí y la abrace, era tan diferente a las demás mujeres, tan única, tan cambiante pero al mismo tiempo constante ¿ es posible esa combinación? El amor me hace decir estupideces. ahora entiendo a mis primos.

Me condujo a la cocina donde habia una pizza servida.

- ¡ Whoo tu la hiciste?- pregunte asombrado, lo mas que sabia hacer yo era unos sándwiches

- ehh… realmente sola la calente en el horno- dijo mientras sonreia y ponia las manos detrás de la espalda.

Sin mas invitación corte una rebanada de pizza

**Alice PVO**

Jasper sentado en la mesa de la cocina comiendo una pizza y diciéndome que me quería era algo mas haya de cualquier estúpida ensoñación que hubiera podido tener

- ¿ en que momento te enamoraste de mi?- dijo sonriendo traviesamente

- ¿enamorar? Yo no dirá que es amor - dije lo mas despectivamente que pude, ver claramente en su rostro la decepción, no pude evitar reírme

- lo que siento es mas que amor- dije bajando la mirada un momento

- ahh! Entonces esta bien- dijo mientras volvía a masticar su pizza con aire satisfecho

-JAJA -perdí la noción, tan arrogante tan seguro de si mismo, tan infantil, todo lo que me volvía loca de el y mas

Estire mi mano para tomar un trozo de pizza, cuando me di cuenta que no había nada

- ¡ Ey, te la acabaste- mencione con falso enojo

- pero solo comí cinco rebanadas- dijo defendiéndose

- ¡ ¿pues cuantas rebanadas creías que tenia una pizza mediana!- dije exagerando mi enojo

- ¿tienes hambre?- pregunto esta vez seriamente

- realmente no-

- ¿ podemos compartirla?- dijo mientras me enseñaba la rebanada que estaba apunto de comerse

Espontáneamente tome la pizza y le di de comer en la boca, sorprendido acepto, al finalizar sonrío como acordándose de algo que yo no conocía.

- gracias- dijo mientras se acercaba a besarme

Mire el reloj eran las tres de la mañana

_¿__ Jasper quieres dormir conmigo? -…_

**Reviews?**

**Entre mas reviews mas rápido actualizo **

_Lamento haber tardado tanto aun cuanto promet__í subir inmediatamente después de los 10 Reviews pero por cuestiones de la escuela no había podido subir antes, muchas gracias por los buenos comentarios en especial por Aylin la cual logro sacarme muchas sonrisas con sus comentarios._


End file.
